Life Unexpected
by GoldenEyess
Summary: Bella's life seems to finally be on the right track until her ex-boyfriend from high school shows up with an unexpected, life-altering surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Life Unexpected**

_Bella's life seems to finally be on the right track until her ex-boyfriend from high school shows up with an unexpected, life-altering surprise._

**AN: **Hello readers! The trailer for Life Unexpected ( youtu . be / fEErNMZwERQ ) had a great response so I decided to move forward with the story. If you like it, love it, hate it please say why in a review. Thank you all. Enjoy!

P.S. I never claim to be a writer, just a story teller. This fic will have mistakes and I'm well aware of that fact. Hopefully you can enjoy the story regardless. :)

* * *

**What Just Happened?**

I woke with a start gasping for air. "It was just a dream," I muttered groggily. Riley groaned, turning away from me. He was used to the nightmares after two years and now he simply rolls over and continues to snore softly.

Taking deep breaths I sat up knowing I would be unable to sleep any longer. I pulled the damp t-shirt up over my head and tossed it into the dirty clothes hamper. I sighed as I picked up Riley's slacks and button up shirt from the floor and dropped them in as well. Riley never cleaned up after himself but it was a point that was not worth the effort to fight about. I would yell and he would yell right back and then I would end up picking up his crap regardless.

I loved Riley but I knew I was not "in love" with him. He was a safe anchor, a constant that I felt I needed in my life. Riley was predictable and I never had to wonder what he was thinking because he would clearly state his thoughts and opinions about everything. He had no filter.

Every morning at six a.m. he wakes up and jumps in the shower for exactly twenty minutes. Then he dresses and sprays on his Calvin Klein cologne. Afterwards he will sit down at the table and eat two eggs, sunny side up, and three strips of bacon with a glass of pulp free orange juice. From there he grab his suit jacket and briefcase and I will meet him at the door for a kiss goodbye before he heads into work at the small local bank on the edge of Seattle. Nine to ten hours later he returns home to sit down in front of the television to watch marathons of Law and Order and NCIS.

Our passionate kisses had long ago burned out and now we do it mostly out of habit. I don't even remember the last time we had sex. It had to have been months ago.

Sometimes I wonder why I don't just let him go and then I remember that it's easy with him. Stable. Predictable.

I push my office door open and go around the room turing on my computers and sewing machines. I glance at the clock on the wall and notice it's only four in the morning. I was in for another long day. As I sat down at my desk I pulled the new stack of orders Angela called in last night. Prom was only months away and several girls had already started to request the latest 'Swan' gowns.

Angela, the owner of a trendy chic boutique in the center of Seattle called _Hidden Secrets_ had seen potential in my sketches and commissioned me for a trial job. If the design she picked sold then she would draw a contract for a whole line of clothing. The success of my cocktail gown skyrocketed within a week and to this day I was still receiving orders for the little black lace dress.

I ordered the slips according to priority and then I went to the other side of my office to pull the bolts of fabric that I would need. I frowned as I picked up my most popular one and made a mental note to purchase more beige lace before the end of the day.

A sharp cough from the doorway pulled my attention away from the inventory. Riley stood against the frame, his briefcase in one hand and jacket in the other. I frowned, glancing at the clock. It was already time for him to leave for work. I dutifully stood up and approached him. He smiled sweetly and placed a tender kiss on my cheek.

"Same nightmare?" He asked, reaching up to smooth the crease from brow. I nodded in response. "You should go talk to a shrink," he stated bluntly.

I rolled my eyes. This was not the first time he had suggested that. I did not need a shrink to tell me what was wrong with me. I already knew. I am a terrible human being.

Riley rolled his eyes too and sighed. "I'll see you around seven? I have a meeting with Doug tonight. We have a big account coming in."

"Okay," I agree, wondering why he always poses his goodbyes as questions. He smiled and walked out.

I decided to grab a bowl of cereal for breakfast so I made my way into the kitchen. As I poured the milk my cell phone rang. Angela. "Hey hon," I mumbled into the phone, mouth full of sugary flakes.

"Hiiiiii," she drawled in her 'I need a favor voice.'

I groaned. "What do you need?"

"So, I had this bratty sixteen year old walk in this morning and she insists that she ordered your original lace dress last month and she demanded that I have it ready for a fitting tomorrow. The little rat stormed out of my store when I called her a liar but her mom hung back and offered me two grand to have it on hand. I'll split it with you," she plead.

"Nu uh," I laughed. "Sixty/forty or no deal!"

"Fine, Swan. Deal. Let me get the measurements for you."

Seven hours later I draped several clothing bags over my arm and gathered my purse and keys. I balanced everything on one arm as I locked the front door and placed my cell up to my ear. "Call Angela."

She picked up as I dropped my keys on the porch. "Dammit!" I cursed over her laughter.

"On your way?" She giggled, completely aware of my clumsiness. "Bella? Did you fall again? Hello?"

"Ang, I'm gonna have to call you back," I whispered as my gaze locked on very familiar green eyes. Green eyes that I had not seen in over fifteen years.

My stomach plummeted and my heart clenched. He looked the same, yet older. A thick five o'clock shadow covered his strong jaw. To think, he used to hate that he couldn't grow a mustache. His eyes crinkled as he forced a smile that seemed more like a grimace.

I gaped up at him confused. "Edward? What... What are you doing here?" I asked breathlessly. Looking past him I saw a young blonde climbing off of his motorcycle. As she pulled off her helmet a pang of jealousy shot through my body and I bit my lip to keep myself from crying. Only it didn't help. The pain only brought more tears to my eyes.

Edward's fingers pulled at his auburn hair, a sign that he was stressed. "Bella," he began, looking back at the girl. I followed his gaze and my mouth dropped open in shock. Edward's bright emerald eyes stared back at me, timid. I took a closer look and saw the same heart shaped face that I see when I look into a mirror every morning and her long golden locks matched those of my sister's, Rosalie.

"This is Renesmee. Our daughter," Edward croaked.

Everything I held in my arms dropped to the ground. Ignoring my possessions I stepped over them, stumbling slightly as I approached the girl. _My daughter_...

Her eyes widened as she quickly glanced between Edward and myself. She ran a hand through her hair, tugging roughly. _Just like Edward_, I thought. Then she bit her lip. _Just like me_...

I paused passing a silent Edward. Anger would have consumed me if he had come alone, but he was not. He brought Renesmee and I could only focus on her. _She's beautiful_.

_But why is she here?_ "Are you okay?" I asked concerned. "Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" I fired off question after question, turning back towards the house. "I can fix you something to eat," I insisted.

Renesmee just shook her head with a hesitant crooked smirk. _Just like Edward_. "I-" She looked down at a piece of paper. "I need you to sign this paper."

I stepped forward, gently taking the document from her hands. _She bites her nails_, I noticed. _Just like me_. I glanced over the paperwork, nodding my head. "Sure, anything. What's it for?"

"Emancipation," she answered simply. "Turns out you guys never signed away your rights and I can't stand going through the foster care system anymore."

"Wait, you're still in foster care? I don't understand..." I thought back to when they took her from the hospital room all those years ago. '_Of course she'll find a great home, and quickly too. She's a beautiful baby and babies are always adopted first_.'

"I guess I just wasn't good enough," her voiced strained bitterly. "For _anybody_."

Another pang went through my heart as I watched her face fall. Her eyes stayed down, focused on her worn out sneakers. "Let me get a pen," I choked out. Tears came back to my eyes as I caught Edward's pained expression. _Good_, I thought. _You should feel awful_._ We both should_.

The fact was I had never wanted a child at fifteen but that is where I found myself after Prom so many years ago. I was young, in love, and naïve. Edward and I had been dating for months and we felt that Prom was the night we took our relationship to the next level. I remember the hotel room like it was yesterday and the butterflies that fluttered around in my stomach all week. I remember the words Edward whispered in my ear as we came down from our release. _I love you, baby_. _Always_.

A shudder ripped me away from my memories. _He could lie so well_. _I never knew_. Quickly, I picked my purse up off the ground and searched for a pen. As I signed the papers Edward asked Renesmee about her court date.

"It's tomorrow actually. At eight in the morning. I had a hard time getting your names from my social worker." She shuffled her feet and Edward nodded in understanding.

"Okay," I handed the papers over. "All signed..."

The three of us stood around in awkward silence. Finally Renesmee coughed. "So, dude," she looked at Edward's bike and the back at him. "Can I get a ride?"

"I can take you," I blurted out. She cocked an eyebrow up in question. "I-I mean only if you want."

"Sure, okay." She agreed.

Edward looked torn almost as if he wanted to say something but then thought better of it. Finally he moved toward his bike and put on the helmet Renesmee had been wearing. "Good luck with your court date, kiddo," he called. "I hope everything goes like you want it too and if you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

Renesmee shrugged and thanked him. Edward's face hardened. She didn't believe him. _Hell, why would she_?

His eyes flashed up to mine and I turned away focusing on picking up my bags from the asphalt. He never had the decency to say goodbye all those years ago, why start now? I heard him sigh and the loud grumble as he started up his motorcycle.

"So," I said, turning back to Renesmee. "Where can I take you?"

She grinned shyly as I motioned for her to take the passenger seat in my black Jeep Liberty. "South-side." She answered. "Pioneer Square."

I dropped my keys again and felt the blood drain from my face. "O-okay," I stuttered as I climbed in the SUV. "Pioneer Square it is." _What a dangerous place for a kid to grow up_, I thought.

As I drove towards the city Renesmee stayed quiet mostly. I would glance over at her and catch her watching me closely. She would blush, _just like me_, and turn away.

"Where did I get my blonde hair," she asked suddenly.

I smiled. "It's from my mom's side of the family. My sister has the same color. Her name is-"

"Rosalie."

I was shocked. "Yes, how did you know?"

"She gave me my name, Renesmee. My social worker told me. She combined two names. I think she said they were the grandmothers. Renee," she stated confidently. "And Esme. But it's hard for people to pronounce and I wasn't too fond of being named after two people that did not want me in the first place so I tell everyone to call me Nessie."

"I didn't know that," I whispered, mainly to myself. Rosalie and I had not spoken in several years. She was mad at me for a long time after I decided to give up the baby. I understood her position. She felt women that could become pregnant should feel blessed and even if it wasn't planned they should be responsible for the life that they helped create.

Rosalie is seven years older than I am and by the time I got knocked up she was married to her husband, Emmett. Apparently they had been trying to conceive but could not due to infertility complications. She begged and pleaded with me to reconsider keeping it, or even letting her take the child, but I refused. I was selfish and heartbroken. I wanted nothing to do with the baby. I didn't even want to see it after it was born. _I am a horrible person_.

"Renee is my mother but Esme isn't Edward's mom," I inform Nessie. "She's Edward's brother's girlfriend, or at least she was. They could be married now..." I trailed off thinking of people I hadn't seen or spoken to in years. "Esme was a big part of Edward's life. I think he thought of her more as mother than his biological mom."

"You think?" Nessie asked. "You don't know Edward very well but you had a kid with him?"

"I thought I knew Edward," I replied. "But it turns out I didn't."

Nessie was curious, I could tell, but I did not elaborate. The past was the past. There was no sense in dwelling over it. "It's just a couple more blocks," she said softly.

The next morning I stood outside of King County Courthouse. _What the hell are you doing here_, I asked myself over and over again. I couldn't explain the pull I felt towards Nessie but I had to be here. I needed to be here. _The poor kid is going to be so confused_, I argued with myself. _I'll just sit in the back, she won't even know I'm there_...

I took a deep breath and forced myself to step into the building. After passing through security I found the hearing room easily and carefully opened the door to enter. I saw Nessie's blonde curls in the front. I exhaled in relief when she did not turn around. I took a seat on the closest bench.

"Bella?"

I jumped at the sound of my name. "Edward? What are you doing here?"

Edward had shaved. _God, he's still as handsome as ever_. He had on a crisp white button up shirt with a grey skinny tie that hung haphazardly around his neck. He pulled on the knot, loosening it more. His grey slacks were neat and pressed, just like his shirt. Quite a turn around from his holey t-shirt and torn jeans from yesterday.

"I could ask you the same question," he retorted.

"All rise," the Marshall of the Court called. As I stood along with everyone I decided not to answer Edward. Truthfully, I had no idea why I had come.

The judge entered the room and flipped through a folder. I glanced over at Nessie and saw a woman lean in and speak quietly in her ear. Nessie shook her head and kept her eyes on the judge.

"Miss Renesmee Cullen," the judge stated, looking over her glasses at Nessie. "I understand that you are fifteen and requesting emancipation from the State."

"Yes, Your Honor," she answered bravely.

"Do you have a job?"

"No ma'am. But I have money saved-"

Do you have means for transportation?" The judge asked, interrupting Nessie's statement.

"Well, no, but-"

"So, you are telling me you have no job and no car. How do you plan to afford a place to live?"

"I-I-" Nessie stuttered and I could hear the tears in her voice. My heart broke for her and a feeling of protectiveness made me stand up immediately.

"I'll co-sign for her," I nearly shouted at the same time Edward stood and voiced something similar. We looked at each other in surprise.

The judge used her gavel to quiet the courtroom. My eyes locked with Nessie's. She was upset. "And who are you to Miss Cullen," she questioned.

Edward answered hesitantly. "We are her biological parents."

The judge pursed her lips as she focused back on Nessie. "Miss Cullen, I am not granting you emancipation."

Nessie balked. "But I had those papers signed!"

"Those signatures were neither witnessed, nor notarized. You have no stable way to support yourself. Until then, and unless anyone has any objections," the judge made eye contact with us. "I am releasing you into the temporary joint custody of your biological parents."

I flinched as the gavel struck wood three times. "Court is adjourned."

Edward and I faced each other in shock. _What just happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** This story is rated 'M' for those of you who did not notice. Just so you are aware, sometimes this story may not be appropriate if you're around children, at work, etc.

Also, this story has a Facebook page ( _facebook . com / lifeunexpectedtwific_ ). There are cast photos of Renesmee, Riley and all the other main characters. Also there's an extra's album where you can see Bella's house and Edward's bar, both places we will visit during this chapter. I will update the FB page albums as the story progresses and sometimes I may post teasers or little extras you may not find anywhere else so don't forget to 'like' it!

* * *

**Mistakes**

Nessie's case worker was speaking but for the life of me I could not comprehend a word of what she was saying. The hum that vibrated in my ears drowned out her voice. The only thing that I could focus on was my erratic heartbeat. _What was I going to do with a teenage girl? _

I peeked over at Edward's ashen face. He looked as lost as I felt. Nessie sat miserably on a bench waiting for us to take her. _Take her where? Home? My place? Edward's? Oh God... I can't do this_, I thought desperately.

"What time would you like to schedule the home visit, Mrs. Cullen?"

That got my attention. "Oh, uh," I scoffed. "We are not married. We're not even together."

"Oh," she paused glancing through her paperwork. She scribbled down a short note and smiled. "Okay then. How about we start with your house," she suggested politely. "It's just where I will come to your home and take a look around at the environment and make sure it's a good placement for Renesmee. I will do the same for your place, Mr. Cullen."

Edward audibly gulped as his eyes sought out the nearest exit. _Oh no you don't, you little shit. You're not running away this time! _

"How about we make them on the same day," I offered. "You can come over to my house in the morning and visit Edward's the same afternoon." _I can do this. I can do this... _

"Hmm," the short woman tapped her pen against her clipboard. "Is tomorrow good?"

_I can't do this!_ "S-sure."

"Sure?" Edward hissed. "Excuse us for a moment."

Edward grabbed my forearm and pulled me aside. I snatched away from his grip. "Don't touch me."

"What are you thinking," he growled. "I live above a bar, Bella! No social worker in their right mind would allow a teenage girl to live with me especially when they see I share a small three bedroom loft with two other grown men. Jesus!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms defensively. "It's not like I actually expected you to stick around. I have already come to terms with the fact that you won't be in the picture. So what if your home visit doesn't go well. It doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't matter!" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and looked away from me. "I actually wanted a say this time," he spat. "I want to be part of her life. I don't need you making decisions for me. I make this one. Not you."

"What the heck are you talking about," I asked angrily. "You've had plenty of chances to make decisions but the only thing you're good at is leaving!"

Edward and I were practically nose-to-nose, our chests heaving from our heated argument. It was then I noticed the case worker approaching us with an angry Nessie in tow. "I don't mean to interrupt but I have a job to get back to and I would appreciate if we could finalize the dates."

"Tomorrow is fine," Edward huffed.

"Good. I will take Renesmee back to her foster parents and if all goes well she can move in with one of you by Friday." The lady turned to leave and draped an arm around Nessie's shoulders. Nessie quickly shrugged her off.

As I watched them walk away I let my anger get the best of me and I lashed out a Edward. "You know this is your fault, right?"

"How the fuck is this my fault," he roared.

"If you had actually bought condoms like a responsible person then maybe I wouldn't have gotten knocked up!"

"Well I didn't hear you telling me to stop," Edward countered.

"That is beside the point," I blushed. "What we need to figure out know is how to move forward. Like living arrangements for example."

"Like I said, my place isn't suitable for a fifteen year old teenage girl. Besides, I doubt my roommates would agree to it."

"Seriously," I asked in disbelief. "So, it's all on me, once again!" I let out a frustrated growl and backed away from him. "Have a good life, Edward."

Driving home was an emotional trip and by the time I reached the small one bedroom house my eyes were bloodshot and puffy. I had no idea how to be a mom. Renesmee didn't even want a mom. She trying to get emancipated for crying out loud. I had to be honest with myself though. That wasn't the only reason I was terrified. I was afraid I would fuck things up like I always tend to do.

Before I could comprehend my intentions I had my cell phone out and my fingers dialed a number I had not used in years. The line connected and it rang, one, two, three times.

"Hello?"

"R-Rosie," I choked out between sobs. "I need you."

After I hung up the phone with my sister I felt lighter but at the same time I was still unhinged. Our relationship was far from healed but talking to her had helped.

Sighing, I got out of my car and made my way to the mailbox. _Bills. Always bills_. I paused, glancing up at my quaint little blue house with it's red front door. The shrubbery needed a trim and I never did get around to the landscaping. I hope this won't count against me on the home visit. _I need to fix a room for Nessie_. I sighed once more and made my way inside. I would have fix up the attic. That was the only available space. _I hope she won't mind_.

When I opened the door my nose was overwhelmed with a mouthwatering aroma. "Riley," I called out unsure. He wasn't due home for another few hours. _Oh, jeez. What am I going to tell Riley?_

"Hey, babe." Riley met me in the entryway. He smiled sweetly and my breathing hitched. It had been a long time since he looked at me in that way. His hands came up to cradle my face and he pulled me in for a deep, tender kiss.

"I made dinner. I know you've had a rough couple of days so I took off early and went to the grocery store." He laughed as I eyed him dubiously. "Yeah, okay. So I didn't go to the grocery store. I went by Chen's Wok and got us some egg rolls and vegetable lo mien. Oh and I splurged and ordered crab rangoon. I know it's your favorite."

"Riley," I moaned, the guilt of keeping my secret almost choking me. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know," he grinned proudly. "I wanted to."

He took my hand and led me to the kitchen. The lights were off and three candles were lit in the center of a circular cloth covered table. Soft music played in the background.

Riley pulled my chair out and I sat down warily. I was confused. This was definitely not a Riley thing. It was unexpected and that scared me more than anything but I smiled regardless and thanked him for the delicious meal. Boy was it delicious. Chinese food was my one weakness, especially crab rangoon. I could devour a whole order of those devils by myself.

Our meal was nice and the conversation flowed freely. Riley asked about my dress orders and suggested I expand my business since it had become so profitable. "I know some investors. I can give them a call."

I gently declined his offer and questioned him about the big account he mentioned earlier this week and that successfully distracted him. Riley loved expanding businesses. That was his job. I however, loved the way I ran mine and I was not looking for a change. I was happy with Ang's boutique.

The 'date' night was tainted though. Every stall in the conversation had been bombarded with my thoughts. _How do I tell him I was pregnant in high school and now I have a teenage daughter coming to live with us?_

Riley picked up our dishes and placed them in the sink. He joined me back at the table and sat down with his hands clasped in front of him. He stared at his fingers for a long time.

"Are you okay," I asked with worry. _Did he already find out somehow? _

He just smiled and reached for my hand. Nerves got the best of me and I shivered. "Bella, we been together now, what? Three years?" _No, two but who's really counting?_ "I just want to say that I adore everything you do for me and how you put up with my crazy hours. Even how you pick up after me, babe. It's sweet and I love you."

I broke out in a sweat when Riley kneeled down on the floor beside my chair. "I want us to take the next step." He chuckled at my expression. "The big one, babe. Be my wife. Marry me." He placed a black velvet box on my leg but I was already shaking my head profusely. I pushed it away, back into his hands.

He watched me, confused.

"I can't accept that. I have to tell you something first and if you feel the same after that I want you to ask me again." My tears were back. I rubbed them away hastily. Riley was still on his knees, his face void of emotion.

"Tell me what, exactly?" He asked flatly.

"When I was in high school I got pregnant." Riley sat back, leaning against the cabinet. When he stayed silent I continued. "I gave the baby up and it turns out she was never adopted. She showed up here, with her biological father, yesterday. She needed a paper signed for court. I don't know what I was thinking but I had to go. It was this morning. One thing led to another and the judge..." I took a shaky breath to steady myself. "The judge granted her father and I temporary joint custody."

Riley stayed on the floor speechless. His face gave nothing away. Suddenly he stood up abruptly and walked out of the kitchen.

My anxiety intensified as I followed him to the front door. "Riley, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Riley? Where are you going," I asked as he put on his jacket and grabbed his keys. "Riley!" I was frantic now. He was my constant, my stability, and now he was preparing to leave.

Riley pulled away from my hand as I reached out to touch his arm. "Christ, Bella! I just need some time to process this, okay? I need space right now. I'll be back later."

The door slammed shut with finality. I didn't know what to do so I started to panic. "You're okay. You'll be okay," I chanted trying to calm myself. "He said he would be back."

Riley did not return that night. He didn't call either. Sleep was practically nonexistent and by morning I was sure he left for good. Around five I gave up trying to sleep at all and started to clean the house for the home visit inspection. I went online to see what needed to be done and found a few helpful checklists. Medicines were put away, the smoke detectors had new batteries, Riley's dirty clothes were in the laundry and the dishes from the previous night had been scrubbed and cleaned. I left the attic for last.

It wasn't cluttered other than a few boxes from my old room when I lived with my parents and I believed Riley had a few boxes of old clothes stored. I moved them all to the garage and came back to sweep and dust. I decided to call in a handyman to fix it up for Nessie. Perhaps it could be a birthday gift. The date was coming up shortly. _She'll be sixteen_. _God, I'm getting old_...

Granted, I wasn't ancient. I was only thirty, but today I felt so much older. I heard the doorbell ring and I quickly made my way downstairs. I smoothed down my clothes as much as possible and took a deep breath, opening the door.

The same lady from yesterday stood on the porch, her clipboard ready. I greeted her politely and ushered her inside. I offered her a drink which she promptly turned down. She wanted to see the bedrooms and the condition of the the bathroom. She checked outlets and the smoke detectors and finally we ended up in the living room.

"Where will Nessie sleep?"

"Well, this is a small house and it only has one bedroom but I don't use the attic so I figured I would hire a contractor to come in and fix it up as a bedroom for her. She would have her own bathroom as well," I informed the case worker.

She clucked her tongue and made a long note on her papers. I started to get nervous. _Did I not do enough_, I wondered sadly.

"May I see the attic," she asked.

"Of course." I led the way upstairs and heard her cluck again as we reached the attic. "Looks like that will be a lot of work. And expensive," she trailed off.

"That's okay," I insisted. "I want Nessie to feel comfortable."

"I think I've seen all I need to," she said suddenly. "Thank you for showing me around your home. I will be in touch."

"Wait," I called out after her. "What happens next?"

The lady sighed and put away her clipboard. "I will talk to the Judge and based on my assessments she will determine if you have been approved as a legitimate foster home for Renesmee. I still need to see the condition of Mr. Cullen's place but so far you're doing great." She gave me a genuine smile and said her goodbyes. I walked her out and exhaled in relief as I watched her drive away.

**...**

I needed a drink. That was my reasoning for ending up at _The White Lion_. There may have been another slight motive when I chose that particular bar though. It was Edward's bar. Yes, I Googled him. Sue me. I wasn't here to drink either. I was just being nosey. His home inspection was scheduled around the same time that I showed up.

My first impression of the bar was better than I had predicted. In my mind I saw a dingy run down building with a bunch of drunks hanging around the vicinity. Instead I happened upon a sophisticated, rustic, black building with a large embossed golden sign that read "The White Lion" in big bold letters. Above the door in smaller gold lettering was the name, _Cullen's. _Greenery surrounded the upper part of the bar separating that from the apartments above. To say I was impressed was an understatement.

As I walked inside I saw that not only was it a bar, but during the day it served as a café. I approached the bar studying the menu intently. I felt bad for just showing up unannounced so I figured I would order a sandwich while I was there. A young, native american took my order. "I'll have a turkey and cheese on rye, no mayo please."

"Sure. Coming right up. Take a seat," he motioned for the bar and I sat down cautiously keeping an eye out for Edward and the case worker. He set a plate with my sandwich down in front of me. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Root beer?"

He laughed and pulled out a class from underneath the counter. "Sure thing." He placed the glass down on a coaster beside my plate. "I'm Paul. Let me know if I can get you anything else."

"Thanks, Paul."

My eyes wandered around the room taking everything in. The bar and the stools seemed to be made of a dark stained, polished driftwood. Behind the bar there was a wall of stacked wooden kegs. Some of them were cut and made into shelves to hold liquor bottles. The middle row of kegs actually had real spigots that were labeled according to which beer it held. I recognized a couple of the more popular brands like Guinness and Budweiser.

I had yet to see Edward or the social worker and I was almost done with my lunch. Paul ambled back over to my side of the bar and leaned in. "You lookin' for someone?"

"I'm pretty sure she's looking for me." I recognized Edward's voice immediately. I turned around to find him sitting at a table drinking a beer.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know you're trying to spy on me," he chuckled. "The social worker called. She said she'd be late. I assume that's why you're here. To check and make sure I don't bail, correct?"

I narrowed my eyes and turned back to Paul. "How much do I owe you?"

Paul glanced over my shoulder at Edward and smirked. "It's on the house. Boss's treat."

"I can pay for my meal," I insisted pulling out my debit card. My skin tingled and I knew Edward had stood up behind me.

"Put your money up, Bella. It's my treat." He whispered in my I ear.

"But-"

"Mr. Cullen!" Edward and I turned towards the entrance where the case worker stood. "And Ms. Swan. It's nice to see you again. Will you be joining us for the inspection?"

One glance at Edward's face told me he would rather I not be there so I forced myself to decline her invitation. "I'm just here for moral support," I lied easily. Edward snorted. "I will wait here."

"That's nice of you," she said jotting down more notes on her clipboard. "It's lovely to see you being supportive of each other. Raising a teenage girl comes with enough difficulties. Arguing among parents would only add more stress to the situation."

Edward and I exchanged knowing looks. We would have to work on that, for Nessie's sake.

Paul refilled my glass while I waited. Fifteen minutes later the social worker came back downstairs alone. She was on the phone so I did not try to speak with her. _Did he fail_, I wondered. _That was an awfully quick visit_.

The bar phone rang once and Paul answered. He looked up at me and spoke into the phone. "Yeah, she's still here."

Paul hung up and gestured towards the stairwell. "Boss wanted to talk to you. He said to go on up."

I grabbed my purse and made my way up the dark steps. _Don't freak out_, I told myself. _Surely he passed. It's not all going to be on you this time. He's older, more responsible_. I laughed bitterly at myself. _Who was I kidding? This was Edward Cullen, royal pain in my ass_.

I reached a large green door and knocked. Edward's voice was muffled but I still understood his response. "It's open." Gripping the knob, I turned and had to shove a little to get the heavy door to budge. Edward was on the opposite side of the room, staring out a large grate covered window. I could hear the traffic below. He didn't say anything at first so I took a moment to look around.

_Definitely a bachelor's pad_, I thought angrily. _Did he even try to clean up?_ The whole living area, kitchen and loft had an open layout so I could see everything except for what was behind three closed doors. There were dishes stacked in the sink and shot glasses displayed on the counter. Behind those sat several open bottles of alcohol.

I was fuming. I clenched my fists and bit down on my tongue so I wouldn't lash out at him. Finally he turned around and faced me. He was smiling. _Dick_. "I think I passed," he said. _What the..._

"Come again," I asked in doubt.

"I said..." he lingered, his grin widening. "I. Think. I. Passed."

I blinked, utterly confused. _How? _

Edward grabbed two shot glasses and filled them up with a clear liquid. He brought them over and handed me one. I downed mine in one gulp. My throat burned and I coughed. He chuckled and refilled my glass.

"Why do you think you passed," I sputtered trying to grasp what he said.

His green eyes were sparkling. _God, I missed those eyes_. "She seemed happy with what she saw. Said I did great and she'd be in touch," he explained.

I frowned. She had told me the same thing. "What if she's lying?" I asked, downing my second shot. The burn had reached my belly and a flush crept up my neck. I could feel my cheeks redden. "What if we failed..." I moaned, taking a seat on his brown leather couch. Edward sat down in the chair opposite of the couch and chugged his shot. He refilled our glasses again.

He looked up at me then, his eyes flaming. _Can eyes really flame_, I thought briefly. "You want this," he said aloud. I could hear the surprise in his voice and my frown deepened.

I thought about it. About how I saw Nessie for the first time since she was a baby. I felt the tug at my heart, to be there for her. I wanted to make up for not being there before. I had not been ready to be a mom when I was sixteen but perhaps now I was. Perhaps now I wanted to be...

"I think she hates me," I sighed. Taking another sip.

Edward finished his shot and poured more for himself.

"She should hate me," I continued forlornly. "I was her mother, Edward. I gave her up. I didn't want her and she knows that. Of course she hates me. I hate me..."

"You are her mother," he spoke suddenly. "She can't hate you."

I finished my next shot and held out my glass for more. Edward almost missed the cup as he poured and some of the alcohol sloshed out onto the coffee table between us.

"I thought you had gotten rid of it," he slurred. "The baby. I was so mad at you. But... but I wasn't mad at you because I didn't want to be a dad then either."

"I was mad at you too," I admitted. "I still am. Mad at you for leaving. Mad at the world because I was left alone with a baby neither one of us wanted. I had no idea how to be a mom. You know Renee. She's not really a mothering type. I was so scared but no, I didn't have an abortion. I chose adoption because I figured that some family wanted a child and they could provide for her like I never would be able to. But that never happened either..."

It was getting harder to process my words. I was rambling now. That's what normally happens when I get drunk. I talk way too much. How many shots had I drank? I lost count.

"I wasn't supposed to get pregnant," I exclaimed suddenly. Edward jumped at my outburst.

"What do you mean," he asked trying to make sense of my words.

"Oh, God," I moaned covering my face with my hands. The world had tilted and I was going to topple over. "I was never supposed to get pregnant," I repeated over and over again. "You're not supposed to get pregnant your first time!"

Edward choked on his drink. "You never told me you were a virgin," he cursed.

"I didn't want you to know!" I groaned and lied down on the sofa. I felt the couch dip at my feet as Edward sat down. He placed a hand on my calf and patted it trying to comfort me.

"Let's make a deal," he offered. I uncovered my eyes and looked at his face. He was deep in thought, staring at my feet. "We make the best of this, for Renesmee's sake. We work together and we make up for everything she has missed out on because of us. So what if she hates us. Let's still try and make it right and what better way to start than with her birthday?"

I liked that idea. Edward's eyes were sparkling again and he was sporting a goofy grin. I giggled and sat up offering him my hand. "Deal."

We shook on it, both of us giggling and then... Suddenly we weren't giggling anymore. I was kissing him. I don't remember climbing on his lap but that's where I ended up. I moaned as I tugged on his hair and he gasped into my mouth. I took the opportunity to stroke his tongue with my own. I could taste the alcohol mixed with Edward and I sighed, content.

Edward trembled beneath me and shifted. I moaned once more when I felt him harden between my legs. I pushed down against him and he let out a low growl.

I hung onto his neck kissing along his jaw as he stood up, his arms safely wrapped around me. In the back of my mind I heard a little voice telling me to stop but it disappeared when Edward pinned me against the wall still kissing the hell out of me.

He was fumbling with a blue door and grunted when it finally opened. I squealed as we tumbled into a dark room and onto a soft mattress. I let out an oomph when he fell on top of me. Not missing a second, his lips attacked my neck while his fingers explored under my flimsy tee. My own fingers were tugging at the base of his shirt, attempting to pull it off of him.

His lips smacked as he pulled away from my neck, sitting up on his knees. Edward yanked off his shirt and unbuckled his jeans. I scrambled up, removing my own shirt. He cursed when he saw my bare breasts.

Edward slipped his fingers in my yoga pants and pulled them, as well as my panties off in one swift yank. His lips went straight to my left nipple; sucking, biting, licking. _Tease_. His fingers wrap around the opposite bud and I gasped when he pinched and tugged.

The fire went straight down to the apex of my thighs and I whimpered, craving any kind of friction. Edward's leg prevented me from rubbing my thighs together so I bucked under him desperately. His erection throbbed just below my entrance. I tugged on his hair again, pulling his face up to mine. His eyes were hooded with lust, dark with want. He gazed into my eyes for a beat and then lowered his lips to mine, slowly pushing into me.

**…**

I groaned as the sun filtered through the window waking me from sleep. My head ached along with the rest of my body. I pulled on an extra pillow to cover my head but it wouldn't budge. "Riley, let go." I grumbled half asleep. Riley merely grunted. I huffed and yanked the pillow from his grasp. As I slammed the soft cushion over my face I paused, sniffing the material. _That's strange. This doesn't smell like..._

My stomach dropped as memories from the previous night came back to me. "No. No. No!" I shrieked, flying out of bed. I scrambled for my clothes that were scattered on the floor frantically dressing myself in the process. "This did not happen!" _What was I thinking?_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** The response for this story makes me proud. :) Reviews always help the writing process along in my opinion. I'm glad everyone is enjoying it so far!

* * *

**Adjusting**

Edward didn't wake up when I left which was fine with me because I wanted to avoid the whole awkward situation. I tiptoed through the apartment and made my way downstairs. Paul was at the bar, or more specifically, Paul was on top of the bar, snoring. Empty bottles and trash littered the floor and I had to walk over several unconscious bodies to get to the door.

By the time I reached my neighborhood my nerves were shot. Seeing Riley's truck in the driveway didn't help either._ If he wasn't planning on leaving me before he definitely will now... If I tell him. It was a mistake. Maybe it would be best if I didn't mention it, just pretend it never happened_...

My hands trembled so badly that I had a hard time unlocking the door. Finally it unlatched and I forced myself to walk inside. I hesitated in the hallway when I heard laughter coming from the living room. "Riley," I called out timidly.

Riley emerged from the living room looking tired but relieved to see me. My guilt intensified. _He deserves better_, I admitted to myself.

He rushed towards me and engulfed me in a comforting hug. "Where have you been, babe? I got home last night and you were gone. I'm sorry I walked out on you like that, I just had to think, you know? That was a big bombshell you dropped on me. But I'm okay. We're okay. I promise."

Riley still had me in his embrace, squeezing tight. Eventually he held me out at arms length looking me over. "You look like shit, babe. And who's shirt is that," he asked confused.

I blushed when I looked down. I was wearing Edward's shirt. "It's a friend's," I mumbled looking down at my feet. I was a horrible liar so I decided to give half truths. "I went to a bar. I got drunk. I stayed at a friend's until I sobered up," I fibbed.

Riley frowned but accepted my lies. "Someone's here to see you," he said changing the subject. He led me to the living room. I gasped. Rosalie stood by the fireplace with Emmett by her side. She looked older than the last time I had seen her but that was expected. It had been years. Her hair had lightened and she had gained a couple of pounds but it looked good on her. Emmett's hair was thinning and his once muscular toned stomach now had a little pooch.

A bubble of laughter escaped my throat and then I was sobbing. Seeing my sister brought back all the overwhelming emotions I had been battling the past few days. Rosalie choked back her own tears and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close.

"Emmett, why don't you and Riley go pick up some breakfast. Bella and I need to catch up," she sniffled.

Emmett draped his arms around Rosie and me and kissed both our heads. "Okay, but we'll get lunch. Riley and I need to get to know each other better," Emmett said seeing that we needed some time.

It took a while for Rosie to convince me to talk but once I started it was hard to hold back.

"I slept with Edward Cullen last night."

Rosalie sat back in shock. Her eyes were wide and she blinked several times, shaking her head. "Oh, Bella," she sighed. "Didn't you learn anything from the last time you got involved with that prick?"

"I know," I moaned. "But we were getting along so well and we were talking about Nessie and then there were shots and... I don't know what I was thinking, Rose!"

"You weren't thinking," she growled. "And if you're serious about taking care of Nessie then you need to get your shit together. Right now."

She stared at me a long moment and then stood up. "Riley's a good guy and he told me that he's serious about supporting you. He's ready to commit to not just you but your daughter too. So, I would suggest you keep this lapse of judgment to yourself. It was a mistake. Right?"

I agreed.

"Good, so let's move on." She grinned suddenly. "When do I get to meet my niece?"

…

The phone rang shortly after Rosalie and Emmett left. It was Nessie's case worker. "Ms. Swan," she trilled into the receiver. "This is Kate. I have made my recommendations to the Judge this morning and she has approved your temporary joint custody. However, I have spoken with Mr. Cullen already about this. The judge has decided to give you full living custody until we can re-evaluate Mr. Cullen's housing arrangements in six months time."

"I don't understand," I answered. "Edward failed inspection?"

"It's not as black and white as that, Ms. Swan. His apartment as it stands right now is not suitable for a teenage girl to reside in but that does not mean she cannot visit him. Since there are unrelated, older men also living in the same apartment, the judge and I felt it best that Renesmee always sleeps at your home. Mr. Cullen did express a desire to move and from what he has shown me, it will be a big step forward to sharing living custody with you."

"What did he show you exactly," I questioned.

"I will let you two discuss that, Ms. Swan. I have a three o'clock appointment so I must run. I can bring Renesmee by later this afternoon if it is convenient for you?"

"Of course. See you this afternoon. Thank you."

"No, thank you. Goodbye."

Riley stood with his back to the kitchen sink waiting for me to hang up the telephone. "That was Kate," I explained. "Renesmee will be here this afternoon."

"So soon," he gulped, his face paled.

"Listen, Riley," I started feeling guilty all over again. "You don't have to do this. If you're not ready walk away now. I will understand."

"Bella," he breathed. "I'm not running from this... from you. I'm scared to death but I think you are too."

I nod confirming his suspicion.

"We can do this together," he insisted. "I care about you too much to leave and I can't blame you for what happened in your past and I can't blame you for wanting to make up for that. All I can do... All I want to do is support you."

My eyes overflowed with tears and I felt like the world's biggest shit for last night. Riley only made it worse as he comforted me, wiping away the streaks that fell down my cheeks. "I don't deserve you," I whispered hoarsely.

Riley just held me in his arms, rocking us back and forth. After several moments of silence he let go and looked around with a calculated expression. "Where will she stay?"

I smiled happy he was concerned. "I was thinking the sofa bed temporarily. I want to call in someone to fix up the attic into another bedroom and bath."

"I'll make a call," he stated pulling out his cell. "My cousin Alec is a contractor. He'll give us a good deal."

I mouthed a thank you to Riley and he winked in return. _Yeah, I'm a major ass_. The house phone rang again so I answered quickly thinking maybe Kate forgot to tell me something.

"Hello?"

"Why did you leave before I woke up," Edward asked. I blushed and discreetly looked around to make sure Riley couldn't overhear.

"That was a mistake, Edward. As far as I'm concerned, it didn't happen. Let's put that behind us, okay?"

Edward sucked in a sharp breath. "What about everything we talked about."

"I meant every word of that," I assured him. "We will work together to take care of our daughter."

"And us?" He asked.

"There is no '_us_,' Edward," I whispered, looking around once again. I could hear Riley's voice in the living room so I relaxed.

"Did you hear from Kate," he asked his tone clipped.

"Yes, I just got off the phone. Renesmee will be here this afternoon."

"Oh," he trailed off. "I assume Kate told you she can't stay with me," he said sadly.

I didn't have it in me to say '_I told you so_.' He sounded like someone just kicked his puppy. Before I registered what I was offering it had already flown out of my mouth. "Why don't you come over for dinner? I can order pizza or something."

"Sure," he agreed already sounding happier. "Say around seven?"

"Absolutely. See you at seven."

"See who at seven," Riley asked from behind me. I cursed, my heart jumping out of my chest.

"Don't be mad," I cringed hanging up the phone. "I invited Nessie's dad over for dinner."

A flicker of emotion sparked in his eyes and he groaned. "Really, Bella?"

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "He just sounded so sad when he found out Nessie can't stay with him and I felt bad."

"I don't like him," he muttered pouting. "You had sex with him."

I coughed, choking on air. I calmed down when I realized he was talking about the sex that happened fifteen years ago. Wanting to assure him I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed his lips tenderly. "You're my rock, Ri. Besides," I laughed trying to cut the tension. "I've slept with you way more than I ever did with him."

Riley smiled satisfied for now. "Alec said he would come take a look at the attic tomorrow. He said he'd be here around eight a.m."

"What about Nessie," I asked remembering it was a school day. "I need to take her to school."

"See if Edward can take her. That way he can spend more time with Nessie and you can be hear to meet Alec."

…

Kate arrived just after five. Nessie smiled timidly and glanced at Riley in confusion. I shook Kate's hand and ushered the girls inside.

"Kate, Nessie, this is my..." I paused wondering how I should refer to Riley. He jumped in quickly and introduced himself surprising me.

"F_iancé_," he finished for me. "Riley. Nice to meet you, Nessie. Kate."

Kate shook his hand and apologized. "I have some paperwork to do back at the office but it was very nice to meet you." She turned to Nessie last. "Renesmee, if you ever need anything you give me a call, okay?"

Nessie nodded in understanding. Kate smiled and said the rest of her goodbyes and then she was gone.

"I hope you don't mind," I said motioning towards the couch. "It will only be a temporary place for you to sleep. It pulls out into a bed. I changed the sheets for you already and I put some extra blankets and pillows out in case you need them."

Nessie scoffed. "I'm used to temporary," she said flatly looking around the living room. "No sweat."

Not knowing what to say to that I looked at Riley for help. "What she means is, the couch is only temporary not the living arrangements."

"I got it." Nessie flopped down on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"Ugh," I stalled trying to think of something to say. "The bathroom is the first door on your left. Right down the hall. Our room is straight back. The kitchen is through those doors. Make yourself at home, okay?"

Nessie cocked an eyebrow at me in disbelief. "Why don't we get to know each other before I do that," she suggested cautiously.

"Well," Riley said clapping his hands together walking backwards towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna go order dinner." _Coward_.

…

Edward arrived promptly at seven and I admit I was a little jealous when Nessie jumped up to greet him at the door. "Hey old man," she laughed.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I'm not old yet," he insisted.

Nessie lifted the arm of her hoodie and flashed her wrist in his face. "I did this one yesterday."

I gasped in shock, reaching for her hand. "Is that a tattoo," I asked studying the intricate design. Nessie and Edward laughed and I frowned, feeling left out.

"Ness likes to draw," Edward stated as if it were common knowledge.

"Yeah," Nessie agreed. "I did it with a Sharpie."

My eyes lit up at finding common ground. "I love Sharpies," I told her excitedly. "I use them all the time for my sketches."

Nessie looked genuinely interested so I motioned for them to follow me to my office. As I flipped on the light Nessie uttered a quiet, "Cool." She approached the east wall where I hung all my drawings and she took her time looking at each one.

A knock at the door made the three of us turn around. Riley stood their awkwardly before he reached out to shake Edward's hand. "I'm Riley," he explained. "Bella's _f____iancé__." _

_I glared at Riley to tell him to knock it off. He emphasized the word fiancé on purpose. This wasn't a pissing contest. _

_Edward seemed lost for words. "Uh, fiancé huh?" He looked at Riley and then me and back at Riley. "Um, I guess a congratulations is in order." Edward patted him on the back awkwardly. "Where's the bathroom," he asked suddenly. _

_Nessie's moody expression was back as she pulled on Edward's hand. "It's this way," she said. "I'll show you." _

_**...**_

_At the small dinner table in the kitchen I sat across from Nessie as Edward and Riley flanked us from the opposite heads of the table. Riley opened a box of pepperoni pizza and offered Nessie first pick. Her arms were crossed and she looked inside turning her nose up. "I don't eat meat."_

_"Oh," Riley said nervously. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know."_

_Nessie sighed and pushed back her chair. "That's okay. I wasn't that hungry anyways. I need to go do some homework."_

_Edward who had been staring off into space pushed back away from the table as well. "I'm not that hungry either," he said. "I appreciate the invite though. Riley," he jerked his head in a nod. "It was nice to meet you. I'm just going to go say bye to Nessie. I'll show myself out."_

_"I'm sorry, babe." I squeezed Riley's knee in support. "I didn't know either." _

_Riley shrugged and grabbed a piece of pizza. "We shouldn't waste this," he said taking a big bite. I could tell he was disappointed but I didn't know what to say to make things better. I knew having Nessie move in would be a big transition but I didn't realize it would be this difficult. I also knew something was wrong with my daughter and I wasn't sure what exactly that was but I would try to find out._

_I sighed and placed two pieces on a plate. "I'm going to go talk to Nessie."_

_Nessie had her pajamas on already and instead of working on any school subjects I caught her doodling in a beat-up notebook. I sat down on the coffee table and handed her a bottle of water and a plate of pizza with the pepperoni picked off. _

_She looked at the food and sighed. A blush spread across her cheeks when her stomach growled. "I picked off the meat for you."_

_Nessie looked up at me then, studying my face. She took the plate from my hands and whispered a soft 'thank you.' I just smiled as she took a tiny bite of the pizza. _

_Maybe this parenting thing won't be so hard after all._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Past**

"Edward, I need you to pick up Nessie and take her to school this morning." The previous night had been so hectic I had forgotten to ask Edward if he could drop Nessie off across town. Riley had just finished breakfast and was now packing his briefcase slowly, attempting to listen in.

"Hellzzzz Bellzzzz," Edward laughed into the phone. "Is that you?"

I sighed. "Are you drunk?"

"I-I've just been up all night," he snickered. I listened as the line crackled and popped. "Stop!" Edward's muffled voice came from the other end. "Is that Bellaaaaa," another voice sang.

"Edward!" I snapped. "Focus. I need you here in twenty minutes to take Nessie to class. Okay?"

"Sure," he agreed.

Twenty minutes," I reiterated. "Seriously. Don't make her wait."

I hung up the phone without waiting for his response. Riley grabbed his briefcase and jacket ready to walk out. "Is he coming?"

"I hope so," I muttered.

Riley gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Don't let him get to you, babe. If you need me just call. I'll be in the office all day."

I smiled gratefully and sent him on his way. Nessie finished up in the bathroom and joined me in the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast?" I asked her.

"I usually don't eat breakfast," she answered.

"Well, breakfast is the most important meal of the day so what are you in the mood for? Cereal? I have Fruity Pebbles and Raisin Bran." Her nose scrunched up. "No? Hm, okay. How about eggs and bacon?" I laughed when she gagged. "Yeah," I agreed. "I'm not really an egg person in the morning either. I love pancakes though."

Nessie's eyes lit up. "You can make pancakes? Like, from scratch?"

"Of course. I taught myself in college. Want me to teach you?" I asked gathering all the ingredients. Nessie nodded with a smile and came over to the stove.

As I explained the process and mixed up the batter Nessie watched intently. "Would you like blueberries or chocolate chips in yours?"

"Chocolate chips, please!"

I handed Nessie the spatula when it was time to flip the pancakes and she looked at me hesitantly. "I don't know how."

"It's okay," I assured her. "It's simple. Just go around the edges to loosen it up a bit and then slip it under. Then you just flip it over." I watched as Nessie bit her lip in concentration doing exactly what I showed her. She whooped with pride as the cake landed perfectly upside down in the skillet.

When the doorbell rang I had just finished cooking the batch. Nessie skipped to the door and let Edward inside, practically dragging him to the kitchen.

"..and mine have chocolate chips in them," she explained breathlessly to Edward. I smiled happily. I was glad Nessie was so excited about the pancakes but at the same time it made me sad. She grew up not eating breakfast and I could have been making her pancakes all along.

Edward gave me a questioning look but I just shook my head and offered him breakfast instead.

"And now," I said dramatically setting Nessie's plate down in front of her. "The special, top secret ingredient that makes my pancakes absolutely mouthwatering!" Nessie laughed, her eyes sparkled as she waited to hear what was missing. I pulled the cold can out from behind my back and squirt a generous amount of whipped cream on top of her pancakes.

Nessie stabbed her fork deep into the stack and suffered her mouth full of pancakes and whipped cream. "Ohmugawd," she moaned. "They taste so good!" After that first forkful she remained quiet, practically inhaling the rest of her breakfast. I glanced at Edward who was doing the same thing. His cheeks resembled those of chipmunks, full of nuts and berries.

As I cleared the table after everyone was finished eating Nessie ran to grab her bag for school. I noticed Edward stumble as he stood up from his chair. His eyes were droopy and as I got closer the stench of alcohol was evident.

"Edward," I hissed angrily. "You are drunk!"

Edward rolled his eyes and sat back down. "I'm hear, aren't I?" He muttered darkly. "Jeez, it's not like you gave me a lot of notice."

"I can't believe you!" I was seething. "You can't drive Nessie to school in this state! What if something happened, huh? Think about your daughter for once."

Edward's eyes flashed and he barked out a laugh. "Oh, that's rich, Bella. You telling anyone to think about their daughter when you practically ran to give ours away."

His words sliced deep and my eyes stung with tears. I turned away from him trying to hide the evidence. "You're going to stay here while I take her to school. I'm waiting on a contractor to look at the attic so if he gets here before I get back let him in and show him upstairs, alright? Can you handle that at least," I asked bitterly. Not waiting for him to agree or disagree I walked out of the kitchen and grabbed my jacket from the hall hanger.

"Nessie," I called. "Change of plans. I'm taking you to school now."

…

Nessie was staring out of the Jeep's window deep in thought. She hadn't said much since we left and I started to wonder if she had heard the argument.

"How come you and Edward hate each other so much," she asked sadly.

I cringed. I had a lot of bad memories and feelings that were directed towards Edward but Nessie shouldn't have to subjected to any of that. "Edward and I are very different people. There are some things between us that make us argue and fight but I don't want you to worry about that at all, okay?"

Nessie seemed confused but she eventually shrugged and turned back to the window. "Edward may have been drunk this morning but at least he's not a drunk who hits me," she muttered in his defense.

My heart stopped at her words. "S-Somebody hit you?"

Nessie pointed to the right ignoring my question. "We're here." As I pulled over Nessie jumped out and walked briskly towards the campus.

"Nessie," I yelled putting the car in park. Nessie!"

She paused and turned around slowly. "We should talk about this," I offered joining her on the sidewalk.

"Why? It's over and done with. There's no point in torturing myself over what happened," she insisted.

"But if something did happen, you can tell me. Maybe I can-"

"What?" She interrupted harshly. "You can't do anything! Nothing you can do can take back those years, Bella, so don't even waste your time."

Nessie backed away and fled. I just stood there feeling like the world's biggest asshole.

…

"I just don't understand why you're here and where the hell is Bella?" As I walked in the door I could here Riley's strained voice coming from upstairs. I set my purse down and sprinted up to the attic.

The three men were standing awkwardly in what was to be Nessie's future bedroom. I cleared my throat to get their attention. "Hey, Riley. What are you doing home?"

Riley tore his gaze away from Edward and looked my over. "Have you been crying?"

I forced a smile and changed the subject. "What are you doing here," I asked again. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Well, I was and then Alec called me and said there was a strange man in our house. I thought you were going to be here and _he_ was taking Renesmee to school." Riley said, jabbing his thumb back towards Edward.

"Change of plans," I answered vaguely. I left out the fact that Edward had been intoxicated.

Alec looked sheepish and a little peeved, glancing down at his wristwatch. Knowing he was probably on a time constraint I ushered Riley and Edward towards the staircase. "I'm sure Alec has a lot to do," I insisted. "So you two go sit in the living room and I will be down shortly after I talk with Alec, alright?"

Alec shot me an appreciative nod and pulled out his measuring tape and small notepad. Once Riley and Edward disappeared from view I turned back to Alec. "I don't know what all is involved in getting an attic up to par with living standards so I'll just tell you what I was thinking."

He smiled and chuckled. "That'll be fine. Sorry I called Riley, I just saw some strange dude walking in your living room and I freaked. My bad."

"It's alright. They'll live. Now, I wanted the majority of the room just to be a big open bedroom but I was also thinking that that little cove towards the back could be closed off and made into a separate bathroom, that way Nessie won't have to come downstairs at night just to use ours."

Alec nodded and studied the area for the suggested bathroom. "What is below this area," he asked.

"The laundry room."

"That's good. We won't have to reconstruct too much of the plumbing that way. How about I take a few more measurements and you can go downstairs to referee," he suggested. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Thank you, Alec."

"No problem."

When I entered the living room Edward was staring out the window with a cup of coffee in his hands. Riley stared holes in his back, his arms crossed defensively.

"He sobered up fast," Riley muttered darkly.

"I wasn't that drunk," Edward snapped never taking his eyes off the window.

I chose to ignore their snipes and focus on Riley. "Riley, you should go back to work. You shouldn't miss anymore time because of this. I've got it under control."

Riley whirled around and gave me a disbelieving look. "I told Doug I was taking the rest of the day off. I come home to find this man," Riley grunted motioning towards Edward. "In our house, pretty damn comfortable on our couch. This man is also my fiance's ex, who I might add, got her pregnant! Don't think I can be okay with that!"

"I'm sorry, Riley," I apologized. "I just knew I had to get Nessie to school and I didn't want Alec to wait so I told Edward to stay here to let him in."

Riley scoffed. "Some father he's turning out to be."

Edward whirled around his eyes ablaze in fury. "Don't pretend you know anything about being a father," he spat. "I wasn't planning on driving Nessie myself. I was going to call a cab. I would never put her life in danger like that. Never."

"That's rich," Riley chuckled. "Calling a cab to take your daughter to school."

Edward flinched but kept his mouth closed. He set his coffee down on the settee and walked out the front door, slamming it closed behind him.

Riley shook his head and muttered, "Pathetic."

I frowned feeling somewhat protective over Nessie's father and Riley's derogatory remarks toward Edward's parenting style had offended me as well. I knew just as much as Edward when it came to taking care of a teenager.

Shakily I sighed and picked up the abandoned coffee mug. My world had completely shifted and the lack of stability had been wearing on my nerves. I decided I needed some 'me' time and dropped the cup off in the kitchen heading to my office.

Riley protested at the door, calling out to me. "I just need to finish up some designs, Riley." Quickly I shut the door, turning the lock. The knob jiggled for a second before he gave up.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'll wait on Alec and then go back to the office. If you need me you know how to reach me."

…

"Ang," I cradled the phone to my ear. "I don't know what to do!"

"Let me get this straight," Angela stated. "You have a teenage daughter?"

"Yes."

"Holy shit," she muttered. "What's she like?"

I cringed. "I don't really know her all that well, Ang."

"Well, change that. Spend some time with her and ask her questions. Don't be scared of her. I'm telling you, they can smell your fear. It's like a sixth sense with them. Ben's son was thirteen when we started dating and he was a nightmare until he figured out that I was there for the long run and I actually cared to get to know him. Honestly, I'm sure she is as scared as you are, hon."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Why don't you bring her by the boutique after school. Girls love clothes, right?"

My laughter quickly morphed into choked sobs. "I d-don't know!"

Angela apologized, begging me to stop the waterworks. "You'll never know until you try."

…

Nessie was standing with a group of kids as I pulled up in the parking lot. Not wanting to embarrass her I stayed put until she spotted me. As she broke off from the group a short girl with spiky black hair followed her to the car.

I started to panic as they approached. Should I get out of the car or would she want me to stay where I was. "They can smell your fear," I muttered to myself, chalking up the nerve to step out. I straightened my back and faced them.

"Bella, this is my best friend, Alice. Alice, this is Bella."

Alice looked me up and down and then peered over my shoulder, appraising my car. Getting a little nervous I held my hand out for the petite girl. "It's nice to meet you, Alice."

Her blue eyes snapped back to mine, narrowing slightly. She hesitantly held her hand out to shake mine and gave me a look that clearly stated she did not trust me with Nessie.

"Can you give Alice a ride home," Nessie asked suddenly. Alice's eyes widened in shock glancing curiously at her friend.

"Well, I need to stop by the boutique," I started. Seeing the look of disappointment flash across her face as well as Alice's eye roll I changed tactics. If this was a test, I certainly refused to fail. "But if Alice doesn't mind going with us I don't see a problem."

Nessie beamed and I felt like a million bucks. Even Alice seemed to like my answer but she was careful to hide it.

Alice ran back to the group and pulled on the arm of a shaggy-haired blonde guy who certainly didn't look like he belonged in high school. She was speaking animatedly with her hands when suddenly they both looked our way. I saw the frown on his face and read his lips as he spoke tenderly to Alice. "Be careful."

He brushed a simple kiss on her lips and she smiled lovingly up at him. He gave her a dimpled smile in return and told her goodbye.

"Who is that," I asked Nessie, nodding towards the couple.

"That's Alice's boyfriend, Jasper."

"Hmm," I hummed. "Does Jasper go to school here too?"

Nessie glanced at me suspiciously. "No. He got his GED when he was seventeen."

"When he was seventeen?" My unasked questioned was not lost on Nessie.

"He's nineteen."

"And how old is Alice?"

"Fifteen. She'll be sixteen in a few months."

I gulped, uneasy with the information. Nessie noticed my demeanor change and faced me. "Please don't judge them. They've known each other for years and it's not like what you think. They were made to love each other," she said dreamily.

"You're a romantic," I smiled enviously. _I remember when I used to be like that_.

Nessie's eyes popped open and she pursed her lips together defensively.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Nessie." I assured her.

Her face softened as Alice returned. The girls piled into the backseat and started whispering immediately. I was pretty sure they were talking about me so I tried to concentrate on my driving and not panic too much.

I parked along the street as close to the shop as I could get. Hidden Secrets was a modern chic clothing store that was owned and operated by my best friend-slash-business partner, Angela Weber. Ang worked out of her home for several years before she was able to afford a corner store in downtown Seattle.

The painted black brick outside wall was broken up with large, high-vaulted windows with white trim. I noticed a new vibrant pink sign with the Hidden Secrets logo plastered above the door. Angela had made up her mind that her company needed to be rebranded with the addition of her newest store opening in Kirkland.

"Would you girls like to go ahead inside while I bring in these garment bags," I asked as I opened the back hatch of the Jeep. Nessie and Alice glanced at each other and walked up to help.

I smiled appreciatively and draped a couple of bags across each girls outstretched arms. Alice pulled down the zipper curiously. "Is this your job?" She questioned in awe. "To make clothes?"

"Well first I design them, but yes, I make clothes for a living." I replied leading them towards the store's entrance. My smile widened as I heard her whispered response. "Awesome."

Angela hastily held the door open for us, her curious eyes glancing between the two girls in confusion. Alice and Nessie slowly walked into the boutique, mouths open wide as they inspected the stark white walls that meet the tall industrial beams of the ceiling. Angela had also added new crystal chandeliers that took away from the harshness of the exposed pipes above.

"I love what you've done with the place, Ang!" I exclaimed in awe.

Angela ushered us towards the back where her office was set up. "Thanks! Who are your helpers?" She asked pointedly.

I motioned for the girls to set their bags across the back of a chair. Gently I placed a hand on Nessie's shoulder. "This is my daughter, Nessie, and this," I looked over at her friend. "Is Alice, Nessie's best friend. Nessie, Alice, this is Angela. She owns this place."

The girls excitedly started speaking at once and Angela held up her hands laughing. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. What do you say Bella and I finish up some paperwork and you two go try on anything you want?"

They gaped up at my friend. Alice was the first to recover. "Seriously? Anything?"

Nessie chimed in timidly. "Are you sure? We don't want to mess up anything."

Angela shook her head. "I'm sure you girls will be fine. Try on anything you want."

"Thank you!" They shouted at once, running towards the office door.

"There's one condition," Angela yelled, stopping the girls in their tracks. They turned around warily. "The condition is neither one of you can leave here without at least one new outfit."

Nessie glanced at Alice their faces dropping further in disappointment. Alice looked down at her shoes and spoke for both of them. "We don't have any money."

My heart clenched as tears filled my eyes and threatened to spill over. I took in their worn out clothing that was practically threadbare and riddled with holes. My gaze landed on their feet. They both wore scuffed up sneakers that had to be at least four, probably five years old.

Angela and I exchanged glances and I knew she never meant to intend that the girls had to buy their outfits, but that is how they interpreted her condition. Ang quickly tried to fix her mistake. "What I meant was Nessie's mom has a ton of store credit that she never uses and it will expire soon so if you see something you like, put it to the side and I'll pack it up for you to take home."

Nessie looked at me in shock, vehemently shaking her head in refusal. "We couldn't do that. That's Bella's credit." Alice agreed. "Yeah, we can't take that."

"If you don't use my credit it will just go to waste," I insisted. "I never get around to picking anything out and I wouldn't mind if you girls used it. I promise."

Nessie bit her lip. She was definitely tempted. "Well we have a condition too," she countered. "You have to get an outfit too."

"Okay," I agreed happily. "Go get started. I'll join you guys soon."

Alice and Nessie fled from the room and Ang and I shared a laugh as their shrieks and giggles echoed across the walls.

Angela grasped my hands tightly. "She's beautiful, Bella. She looks just like you except for those gorgeous green eyes!"

"I know," I admitted. "She has her father's eyes."

"Are you okay? This has to be overwhelming for you. How is Riley taking everything?"

"Shouldn't we start tagging these dresses," I tried changing the subject.

"Don't you dare! I can do that later. You just take a seat and tell me what's going on," Angela insisted. I sighed and readied myself for the long conversation.

"I guess I should start at the beginning." Angela nodded and opened a wine cooler that was hidden beneath her desk. She filled two glasses and handed me one patiently waiting for me to continue. "Her father's name is Edward Cullen. We went to high school together. I was practically a social outcast and he was an art geek. We didn't really run in the same circles but it just so happened I wanted an easy 'A' course so I signed up for a painting class and he happened to be a teacher's assistant. He had this copper hair color that is just so unusual. I spent the entire class period trying to decide if maybe he dyed it. I was determined to find out so I made up my mind that I would ask him. I grabbed a bottle of blue paint as an excuse to start up a conversation with him. What I didn't know was that the cap was off of the bottle and there was a step up for the teacher's desk. I tripped and dumped the entire thing all over him and in his hair!"

Angela groaned and slapped her hand over her face. "That is such a Bella thing to do!" She exclaimed.

"I know, right?" I chuckled. "I was beyond mortified and before I could think I had my hands in his hair desperately trying to get the paint out. All I did was rub it in more and get it all over my hands. He didn't say anything for long time. He just sat there with his mouth hanging open. I remember that I kept apologizing until he finally snapped out of his shock. Then he laughed, hysterically. I almost started crying but then he said, 'Go out with me.'"

Angela gasped and started to giggle. "No!"

"He did! I didn't know what to say." I sighed, sitting back in my chair remembering how cute he looked even with blue paint dripping all down his face. "For our first date he took me to the bowling alley with some of his other arty friends. It was the best date I have ever been on. I was so nervous when he brought me home. I could tell he wanted to kiss me. We ended up bumping noses more than anything. I fell in love with him that very night. A year later he took me to Prom. That's when I lost my virginity and Nessie was conceived."

"Shut the fuck up." Angela cursed instantly lowering her voice. "So what happened? You didn't stay together?"

"Edward was great at first. Of course when I told him he freaked out. I thought he was going to have a heart attack. We went to see a doctor to confirm and once he heard that I was indeed pregnant he came to terms with the fact that he was going to be a dad, or I thought he had. We had many conversations on how to tell our parents with plenty of arguments along the way. I had no clue how to prepare and we didn't know how we were going to survive after the birth. My family wasn't an option. We didn't have much money. Edward's family was rich but he was afraid that if we told them I was pregnant then they would kick him out. Eventually my mom noticed I was getting bigger and she flat out asked me if I was knocked up. I couldn't deny it. My dad cried, a lot. Renee called the Cullen's and they had us over for dinner to talk about our options. Edward's dad was furious. He blamed me for going after his son's money. Charlie got mad at Edward's dad and the whole dinner was a disaster. Nothing was settled and I was still hopelessly out of my element."

Angela reached over her desk and patted my hand seeing that I was getting upset. "Edward came home with me that night and told me he didn't care what his dad said. He said he loved me and he knew that I would never trap him. Still things were strained between us because of our situation and our families. I was on my eighth month when Edward just disappeared. He wasn't in school, he stopped coming over and when I would call his cell it would go straight to voicemail. Eventually I got so desperate I called his parents. His dad answered and told me that Edward had asked to change schools. He was looking for a fresh start. Then he told me that Edward wanted to give me enough money for an abortion. He said we were too young to be parents. I just hung up the phone. My heart was broken."

"That bastard," Angela grumbled. "I can't believe he just left you like that. Without even a word!"

"Yeah, I was pretty pissed. I think it was my anger that made me go into early labor," I added as an afterthought. Angela nodded in understanding. "Rosalie had to take me to the emergency room because both of my parents were at work. I had refused the abortion, obviously. I just couldn't even consider having one. But then I saw a poster at the hospital that mentioned adoption and I knew that my baby could have a better life than what I could give her. I talked to a social worker and made the decision to give her up."

I wiped my fingers under my eyes getting rid of the tears that were falling. "But she didn't get the life that they promised me she'd have," I sniffled as my tears flowed freely down my cheeks.

Angela jumped up and rushed around the desk to close the door and wrap me in her arms. "Shhh, it's okay, Bella. We don't have to talk about it anymore."

"She found me, Ang! She wanted to get out of foster care because she hates it and God only knows why and what she's been through. I can't help but feel so guilty about what I did. I should have been stronger. I should have... I should have..." I broke off not really knowing what I could have done.

Angela pinched my chin between her fingers and forced me to look at her. "You did what you thought was best for that child, Isabella. Yeah, things didn't turn out like you had hoped but she's in your life again and you can take care of her now. That's what's important, don't you think?"

"What if she hates me?"

"So what if she does," Angela huffed. "She probably has some issues of abandonment that all of you will have to work on. All you can do is be there for her. Be her mother as best as you know how."

I agreed and took the tissues off her desk in determination. "You're right. I can't keep feeling sorry for myself. It's not about me anymore," I said with realization. "It's past time for me to grow up."

"There you go," Ang encouraged. "Now let's go see what those girls have found."

I stood up and stopped at the door to turn towards Angela. "I don't have any store credit. You know that."

Angela just smirked winking at me subtly. "That will be our little secret."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. Better late than never! I've added pics of Bella's Jeep and Angela's shop on LE's facebook page. Don't forget to check it out. **facebook (dotcom)** **/ lifeunexpectedtwific**

Thanks so much for all the reviews! Keep them coming! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **This chapter was supposed to publish days ago but my nephews came to visit unexpectedly. Life happens that way. Anywho, I wanted to post this little blurb before the chapter because I'm not sure how many of you read these when I post them after.

Life Unexpected has a Facebook page: **facebook (dotcom)** **/ lifeunexpectedtwific  
**This chapter has a few visual extras that will be uploaded to LU's album.  
Check it out if you're interested!

* * *

**Looking Up**

"Before we go have fun with the girls I wanted to talk to you about a special job opportunity. It's big and when I say big, I mean cha-ching!" Angela shuffled through some paperwork and brought out a pad with her notes. "I know this is normally not our thing, but she specifically asked for a Swan original."

I rolled my eyes. "Get to the point, Ang." I teased.

"She wants you to design her wedding dress." Angela watched my expression carefully trying to gauge my reaction to her news.

"Damn," I muttered. Brides were very particular about their dresses. The term Bridezilla is one of the main reasons I always shied away from weddings. "How much money are we talking?"

Angela grinned wickedly. "She said, and I quote, '_I don't care about the cost. I just want her to design my dress_.'"

"I hope you don't mind," she continued sheepishly. "I knew you were coming in tonight and I sort of mentioned it while she was in the shop so I wouldn't put it past her to show up."

"Well," I sighed seriously considering it. I watched as Nessie beamed at something Alice said to her as she modeled in front of the mirrors in a new outfit. Nessie needed stability which meant that I should take advantage of any and all opportunities that came along. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to meet her."

Angela clapped her hands together loudly. "Wonderful! You'll like her, I'm sure. She was really sweet which is totally surprising since she comes from old money."

"Ah," I groaned. "Not just any bride but a trust fund bride."

"Exactly," Angela agreed.

"Misses S," Alice called from across the store. Have you picked out your outfit yet?"

I looked at Angela and she shooed me over to the girls. "I've got work to do. Go, have fun."

"Thanks, Ang." I threw my arms over her shoulders engulfing her in a hug. She chuckled, returned the hug and pushed me towards my daughter and her friend once more.

I approached Nessie who had traded places with Alice for the dressing room. "Let's see what you've got so far."

Nessie was ecstatic as she showed me her outfit. She had chosen a crème colored striped, long-sleeved cotton top with a pair of dark skinny jeans. I was impressed so I complimented her on her style and was rewarded with the biggest smile.

"Hmm," I hummed. "Something's missing though."

Nessie's eyes widened slightly. "But it's already too much, isn't it? Should I put the jeans back? They were really expensive..." She trailed off gnawing on her bottom lip.

I motioned to an empty dressing room and told her to try the outfit on one more time. "I want to see and don't worry about the cost. You're fine, I promise."

Nessie gave me a doubtful look but returned to her dressing room to try on her selections. Alice came out shortly after in black and grey striped top and white wash jeans that were purposely torn at the knees. The shirt was long and paired with Alice's short stature adding the jeans seemed to throw off the look. She turned around in front of the mirrors and I could tell from her expression that she was not satisfied.

I crossed the shop and plucked a pair of black leggings from the shelf. "Here, Alice. Try these instead of the jeans."

"Thanks," she said softly.

While Nessie and Alice got dressed I walked around the boutique and pulled a few more items for the girls to look at. I chuckled noticing I was going a bit overboard but I quite liked pampering them. I carefully laid out the jewelry and draped a couple of coats across that sat in front of the dressing rooms.

Angela's curiosity had gotten the best of her. She abandoned her paperwork to inspect the things I had chosen. "Where are the shoes?" She asked mortified thinking I had forgotten them.

"I was going to let them decide what they liked. Besides," I added sadly. "I had no idea what size she would need."

Angela patted my arm in sympathy and talked quietly with me until the girls reappeared. She clapped her hands excitedly and instructed them to twirl around.

I handed Nessie a brown aviator leather jacket. She shrugged it on delicately and burrowed into it's warmth. "I really like this!"

Alice stroked the material and gasped. "Is this real leather?" She asked uncertainly.

"It is," I answered.

"Dude," Nessie whispered getting Alice's attention. I watched as she pulled on the tag and nudged her friend. Alice gulped audibly.

"I picked this one for you, Alice." I held out a cropped black leather jacket. Alice hesitated. "Just try it on," I insisted. "You may not like it."

Alice snorted. "I seriously doubt that."

Two hours later the girls were set and I had a new outfit as well. I chose a simple white layered blouse with a dark pair of skinny jeans and black ankle boots. Nessie found a blue crystal woven chain bracelet to complete the look. She definitely had an eye for fashion.

Angela had just finished bagging our items separately when a group of women ambled through the doors. Angela caught my eye letting me know that this was the woman who requested the wedding gown design.

"Girls, would you mind hanging out in Angela's office while I meet with a client? It shouldn't take long."

Angela piped in. "I have some Cokes in the back and you guys can use my computer to watch movies."

The girls said they didn't mind and Angela ushered them to her office to set them up. She returned quickly and immediately captured the groups attention away from her sales clerk who had already greeted them at the door.

"Esme, it's wonderful to see you again!" My head whipped around in shock. Esme Platt stood at the counter in a regal knee length dress. A set of pearls draped around her neck complimenting the smaller teardrop pearl earrings.

I sucked in a deep breath and approached the group of women. Esme whispered something to a tall strawberry blonde on her left and they both looked my way. Her eyes twinkled as she stepped forward to greet me.

"Oh, Bella! It's been so long since I've seen you! You look great." She said softly reaching up to fix my hair tenderly. I knew Esme through Carlisle, Edward's older brother. She had a very nurturing nature and often Edward and I would find ourselves at her apartment more than at his parents house. Esme had embraced us and welcomed us into her home graciously.

I returned her warm smile easily. "Are you the lucky bride?" I asked hopefully. "Did Carlisle finally get the balls to propose?"

Esme flung her head back and laughed heartily. "Lord, I wish! I finally told him if he didn't make an honest woman out of me I would go find someone who would."

"I bet that lit a fire under his ass," I chuckled.

"You know it did!" She turned to her party and waved the girls forward. Angela stayed at the front desk so she could listen in discreetly.

"This is my maid of honor, Kate Denali," Esme explained pointing out the strawberry blonde. "And this is Irina, Kate's sister, who is another one of my bridesmaids."

Irina and Kate have very similar features right down to their perfectly symmetrical noses. "It's nice to meet you both," I offered. "I'm Bella Swan."

Kate grinned and started to gush about my work. "I bought your first black dress, you know, the one you're wearing on that billboard over on fifth street."

I groaned. "Jesus, is that still up?" I asked blushing.

"Hey!" Angela called out. "That billboard helped me expand my business missy! It's staying up as far as I'm concerned."

"Alright, fine," I relented. "So, let's talk about dresses shall we?"

"Of course." Esme fumbled with her purse and pulled out a huge binder. How she fit it in her bag was beyond my knowledge. I led the women back to the consult room. Technically it was the break room but clients didn't need to know that.

Esme laid the binder down and cracked it open. It was full of pictures torn from magazines and images printed off the internet.

"I know I have too many pictures," she huffed, shuffling through a stack. Finally, she pushed three images towards me and said, "I like all of these but there's just something missing. It's got an olden time era flare that I love but I still want to be a modern bride. I know I'm getting up in age but I want a young looking dress dammit!"

"Oh stop it," I playfully swatted at her arm. "You don't look a day older than the last time I saw you."

Esme arched her perfectly groomed eyebrow and called bullshit. "I'm serious," I insisted. "You look awesome, Es."

"Aw," she cooed. "You're too sweet."

"I think I get what you're saying." I pulled out my sketch pad and started drawing out my vision of her dream dress.

Esme gasped. "Oh, that's perfect, right there!" She exclaimed giddily. "But, not too be too much of a biddy, I'm just not fond of the whole veil idea in general."

"That's no problem," I assured her immediately erasing the veil. "What about something more regal?" I started drawing a sheer flowing cape that would double as a train.

"It's perfect." Esme choked up and pulled out a pack of tissues to wipe her eyes. She laughed suddenly. "You are definitely blessed, Bella. That talent of yours..." She trailed off, scoffing at her tears. "I don't know how you do it."

I blushed heavily and shrugged. "When's the big day?"

"Oh gosh," she sighed looking up to calculate the days in her head. "There's, what? Only three months left!"

Kate nodded to confirm and Irina pulled out her calendar to make sure. "Yup," she reiterated. "Three months and five days to be exact."

"Well let me get your measurements and don't forget to leave your number with Angela so we can call you in for a fitting in about two-three weeks." I pulled out the measuring tape and Esme stood while I directed her to hold her arms out.

Esme turned her head back to her entourage. "Could one of you go to the front and give Angela my information, please?"

Kate sat down quickly so Irina would have to go. Irina rolled her eyes and muttered, "Real mature, Kate." Her sister just laughed and blew her a kiss.

"Those girls," Esme muttered. "I swear if they weren't my cousins I would have never asked them to be bridesmaids." She teased.

"How have you been?" She asked seriously.

I looked down, fiddling with the measuring tape. "I'm doing well."

"I tried to contact you a few times," she informed me.

I nodded. "I know. I just needed some time and talking to you only reminded me of everything. Please, don't think it had anything to do with you," I added as her face dropped. "I mean, you were great, it's just... With everything that happened."

"I get it, Bella." She gave me a sympathetic smile and rubbed my arm. "You don't have to explain. I hate how everything fell apart."

"So," she probed after a beat of silence, lowering her voice so Kate wouldn't overhear. "The baby... Did you really have an abor-?"

"Bella?" Nessie interrupted timidly, poking her head through the door. Esme glanced back and I felt her stiffen as she studied my daughter's familiar features.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nessie apologized. "I didn't know you were still with a customer."

There was a sharp intake of breath and then Esme cursed. "Holy shit!" Her staggered chuckle of disbelief caused Nessie's eyes to widen as she glanced back and forth between us. "That's her." She stated confidently and immediately burst into tears. "Oh my God, she's so beautiful!"

Nessie backed up ready to flee. "Esme, I'll be right back." Kate watched in confusion as I left the room, tugging Nessie quickly after me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized in the hall. "I didn't know she would be here and I didn't ask if you wanted to meet her or not."

"Wait, hold up." Nessie flailed her arms to get my attention. "I don't even know who _she_ is. Let's start with that."

I inhaled deeply trying to calm my nerves. "That's Esme," I explained. "She's engaged to your Uncle Carlisle, Edward's brother."

"Esme," Nessie repeated testing out the name. Her eyes shot open as she made the connection. "I was named after her."

I confirmed her suspicion. Nessie bit her lip and glanced back at the closed door. "Is she nice?"

"Very."

"I'm gonna be honest," Nessie said. "She kind of freaked me out a little."

I chuckled. "Esme is a very passionate person. She was just shocked is all."

Nessie contemplated silently. Finally she looked up at me and whispered. "Will it be okay with you if I meet her, officially?"

"Only if _you_ want to, Nessie. This is your choice. I don't want to push you into anything."

"Really?" She asked unsure.

"Really." I promised.

A look of determination flickered across her face and she gave a sharp nod. "I want to meet her."

"Okay," I motioned for her to follow me. We stopped just outside and I placed my hand on the knob and turned back to Nessie. "Tell me when you're ready."

She brought her thumb up to her mouth and chewed nervously on her nail. "Okay, I'm ready," she mumbled after a few deep breaths.

As I turned the doorknob I felt Nessie's hand wrap around mine and I smiled back at her in reassurance. The expression on her face caused me to pause. She looked green. "Nessie?"

Her eyes focused on the wall and she trembled slightly. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"Hey now," I said, placing myself in her line of vision. Her eyes connected with mine and I squeezed her hand gently. "She already loves you. I promise."

"And if you're wrong?"

I pursed my lips and placed my arm over her shoulders, pulling her in for a supportive hug. Surprisingly to me, she leaned into my side allowing my touch to comfort her.

"I'll be by your side the whole time," I swore. "If you want to leave just tug my hand three times, like this," I demonstrated quickly, "and I'll make up some excuse to get us out of there."

"Okay." Her voice quivered but the determined expression was back so I opened the door and ushered us inside. The room was empty with the exception of Esme. I was thankful for her foresight to ask Kate and Irina to step out. She stood up promptly and wrung her hands.

Taking the lead, I made the necessary introductions. "Esme, this is my daughter, Renesmee. Nessie, this is Esme."

Esme's eyes watered and she took a small step forward. "That's a lovely name."

Nessie thanked her but didn't say anything else. She just watched Esme as if she were looking for something. Acceptance, maybe?

Esme looked at me in question. "I don't want to sound conceited but is Renesmee a variation of my own name?"

"Rosalie named her. It's a combination of yours and Renee's names. She knew how much you meant to me."

"All this time," she exhaled, falling into her chair. Her head lowered in her hands and her body shook from silent sobs. "I've missed out on so much." Esme glanced up at Nessie and frowned. "I want to get to know you," she said genuinely. "And I want you to know me, if-if you want."

Nessie nodded her approval but refused to say anything. She was still shivering and I could guess by her expression that she was becoming overwhelmed. Sure enough, her hand squeezed mine three times only seconds later.

"It's getting late. We should get going soon."

Esme looked disappointed. "Of course," she muttered. "Please, stay in touch this time."

"I will," I agreed.

She gave one last lingering look in Nessie's direction. "It was wonderful to finally meet you, Renesmee. I hope to see you soon. Both of you are invited to the wedding of course. I will get your address later, alright?" She asked giving me a pointed look.

"We'll have to meet for lunch someday soon," I suggested.

"Yes, that would be great." Esme cupped my cheek affectionately and said her goodbyes.

After the door closed behind her Nessie released my hand and I felt empty from the lack of contact. I was feeling a bit hungry so I asked if she and Alice would like to go out for an early dinner.

"Are you hungry yet?" I asked her.

"I'm okay," she responded. Straightaway her stomach disagreed. It gurgled loudly.

"Nessie!" I frowned. "You tell me if you're hungry, okay?"

"I didn't want to burden you," she muttered.

"You're not a burden."

She regarded me warily. "I mean it, Ness. If you need something, anything at all... Know that you can come to me for anything, okay?"

Nessie smirked. "You called me Ness."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, I liked it."

I beamed. "Let's go get something to eat. Do you and Alice have any preferences?"

"Could we go to Edward's?" She asked softly. "I think the cafe is still open. I wanted Alice to meet him if that's okay?"

"Definitely." I started gathering my things so we could leave. "I hear they have a killer pepperoni croissant that's to die for!"

"Oh!" She moaned. "It is delicious! Edward made me one when we first met. Well, Paul did. I think he was still in a state of shock after I told him who I was."

"Now you've made me absolutely ravenous," I groaned dramatically. "Let's hurry!"

Nessie ran to grab Alice and they met me at the front of the store. Angela bid us farewell and made the girls promise to return soon.

As we piled into the car Alice asked Nessie a question she didn't know the answer to. Nessie leaned forward. "Do you think there's a pay phone near Edward's? Alice needs to call her foster mom to let her know she won't be back for dinner."

"Here," I said handing Nessie my cell. "Use this."

"Thanks," Alice chirped. I could hear a sharp voice over the phone as she tried to clarify what she was doing. "No, I'm not with a boy. I'm with my friend and her mother," she ground out through clenched teeth.

I could hear the voice on the other end raise a few decimals and Alice flinched away from the receiver. She turned red and then shouted back at the other person. "I am not lying!"

There was silence on the phone and she let out a frustrated cry. From the rearview mirror I watched as Nessie reached out for Alice's hand and started talking in hushed tones. Alice shook her head, angry tears spilling out over her cheeks. Nessie continued talking and it seemed to help her distraught friend.

"Should I call your foster mom, Alice?"

Alice sighed and shook her head. "She'd just think I had Nessie call to pretend. She's just annoying is all. It'll be fine."

For some reason I got the feeling that her statement held little truth but I let it go. "We're here." I announced as I parked across the street from _The White Lion_.

I held the door open for Nessie and Alice. Paul was at the bar and he called out a greeting. "Hey kiddo! I was wondering when you were going to stop by again."

"Hey P," Nessie greeted. "This is Alice."

"Nice to meet you." Paul smiled kindly at me. "Bella."

"Nice to see you again, Paul."

Paul tossed a rag he had been using to wipe down the bar over his shoulder. "What can I get you girls? Are you here to see Edward?"

Nessie nodded and asked for two menus. Paul handed one to the girls and the second to me. "I'll just give Edward a call to tell him he has three lovely ladies waiting for him."

Nessie blushed. "Actually P, do you mind if Alice and I head upstairs and get him?"

"Knock yourself out, kid."

"Thanks, Paul!" Nessie shouted over her shoulder already dragging Alice towards the door that lead to the apartment upstairs.

"So," Paul leaned forward waggling his eyebrows. "You and bossman, huh?"

I blanched. "Uh, I think you misunderstood our situation."

Paul smirked and clucked his tongue. "The way I see it," he winked. "You came to _talk_ and then say, oh, roughly eight hours later I see you sneaking out of the apartment at the ass crack of dawn. Might I say you do look exceptionally cute with bedhead."

My cheeks flushed and I looked away from him. "It's not what you think," I mumbled more than slightly embarrassed.

"Sure it's not." He laughed and straightened back up pulling the rag from his shoulders. As he wiped the counter again I decided to try and explain our relationship so I didn't look like such a floozy. _Hell_, I thought bitterly, _there was no point in getting into it. It was exactly what it looked like_.

I ordered the pepperoni croissant and a diet coke and had already started eating by the time the girls returned with Edward in tow. He took the seat next to me and watched Nessie and her friend contemplate over the menu. They were bantering back and forth over what to try. Edward chimed in with his opinions and I saw how Nessie responded to him.

Her eyes were full of awe. She definitely looked up to him. Jealousy reared its ugly head so I chose to look away and focus on my dinner. I picked at the bread and let my thoughts wander.

"If you don't like it you can order something else," Edward offered.

I jerked away from him reflexively not expecting him to be so close. He leaned back in his stool and regarded me curiously.

"It's good, I'm just not that hungry." Nessie and Alice had taken their plates to a table towards the front of the bar so they could talk without being overheard. I glanced back at Edward who know had a deep frown on his face. He had turned back towards the bar, his eyes centered on his fingers that were tracing the grain in the wood.

The guilt that I had been desperately trying to ignore the past few days made me feel sick. "I want to apologize for the way I acted the other night. I should have done what I did." I said lowly not wanting Paul to overhear.

Edward's frowned deepened but he didn't look at me. "You're engaged." He stated.

"No, well yes. He walked out on me the night before when I told him about Nessie. I was upset and I wasn't thinking clearly. It shouldn't have happened."

"But it did happen."

"Yes, it did."

"I should apologize too." He finally turned towards me. "It was my fault as much as yours. I should have never brought out the alcohol."

I gave him a slight smile letting him know that I didn't blame him. "So," he drawled. "Tell me about him."

My eyebrow cocked in surprise. "Do you really want to know or are you just asking because you think it's the polite thing to do?"

Edward's fingers flew to his hair. "Fuck," he muttered. "Would you be offended if I said I didn't give a shit about him?"

I laughed. "No, I'm not offended."

"Good," he sighed relieved. "I guess all I need to know is if he's good to you, and Nessie."

"He's good to me," I said truthfully. "And he's been good with Nessie. He's out of his element but I think we all are."

Edward scoffed. "You can say that again."

"She adores you though." He looked at me in disbelief. "I'm serious. She practically worships the ground you walk on."

Edward glanced back at our daughter. "You think so?"

"I've seen the way she looks at you. She may not act like it but I think deep down she's happy she found you."

"She looks at you the same way." He said confidently.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Sorry for the delay! It's wedding season and life has been hectic. Remember to check LE's Facebook page for pics from this chapter. **facebook (dotcom)** **/ lifeunexpectedtwific**

* * *

**Suffocation**

I had my hands over Nessie's eyes, successfully blocking her vision. Riley was in front of us, leading the way. "Almost there," he muttered cursing lightly as he tripped over the top step.

Alice giggled from behind us. I looked back and laughed. Edward watched Nessie's small friend in rapt fascination as she struggled to contain her excitement. He shook his head as Paul shoved him forward. "Damn walls are closing in!" He and Jasper were shoulder to shoulder in the narrow hallway.

"Has she seen it yet," Rosalie called from somewhere below. I could hear Emmett's voice but I couldn't make out what he had said. Edward turned back, making Paul groan. "Not yet," he answered my sister politely.

When Edward arrived for Nessie's birthday party Rosalie had been far from welcoming. In fact, instead of inviting him inside she slammed the door on his face. It only got worse as the night went on. At dinner, Rosalie helped set up the picnic tables outside. She had deliberately skipped over Edward's seat.

"Rosalie," I hissed. "Help me with the drinks."

As we entered the kitchen I sighed and faced my sister. "You have to stop this," I insisted.

Rosalie shrugged and chuckled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't pretend, Rose. You have gone out of your way to be rude to Edward."

Her face hardened. "Why are you taking up for him? I'm just trying to protect you! You do remember what he did, don't you?"

"Of course I do! But he's not here because I want him here, Rose. Nessie adores him. I'm doing this for her."

Rose huffed and crossed her arms in defiance. "What happens when he leaves again, huh? It's going to crush her."

"I don't think he'd do that to her," I admit truthfully.

"Well," she muttered. "You also didn't think he do it to you, but he did."

Her words stung but I chose to ignore them. "Please," I begged. "Be nice. Just for tonight. For your niece's sake."

"Fine," she agreed reluctantly.

"Can I see now," Nessie asked attempting to tug my hands away from her eyes. I glanced around once more to see if I had missed anything. Riley rolled his eyes at me.

"Let her see."

"Okay," I whispered, removing my hands. "Surprise!"

Nessie gasped loudly and took a shaky step forward as our guests slowly filtered into the attic behind us. I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt as she took her time to take everything in. Alice came up next to me. Her hand flew over her mouth in shock. She ran to Nessie and they clasped hands, jumping up and down. I cringed from their shrill squeals but laughed regardless because she seemed to like it.

Over the past couple of weeks, Riley's cousin Alec and his crew worked none stop on the attic, or rather, Nessie's bedroom. It had been complete in time to present to her on her birthday. I had chosen a simple floral print bedspread thinking she may want to pick out something on her own later.

The paint on the accent wall behind her bed was a vibrant green. I had noticed a particular sharpie Nessie tended to favor over the rest. I borrowed it one day and took it to Lowe's so they could match the color.

I smiled smugly as Nessie gushed. "That is my favorite color!"

Edward sauntered up and whistled. "Wow, that was quick work." His eyes snapped to my shoulder where Riley's hand had suddenly appeared and pulled me into his side possessively. "It looks great."

"Thanks." I shot Riley a warning look and turned back to Edward. "I can't really take the credit though. I just picked out the furniture and paint color. Riley's cousin did all the work."

Rosalie shoved in between us making her way to the girls shrieking just as loud. "We're going to have to have a slumber party!"

I rolled my eyes. Back in the day, Rose was known for her famous slumber parties. I distinctly remember slaving away for hours to help her make the perfect invitations to said events. I was hardly ever allowed to join in but I knew those nights were full of junk food, chick flicks and gab fests.

"Forget it, Rose. The girls wouldn't want to hang out with us old folk," I teased.

Nessie rushed forward, wide eyed. "No!"

I stopped in my tracks somewhat hurt by her agreeing with me so quickly.

"I-I meant that no, I would want to hang out with you both." She blushed furiously and continued to stutter. "It's just that... I-I've never been to one so I don't really know what a slumber party entails."

"Oh, good Lord!" Rose gasped dramatically. "I have a lot to teach you, child."

Before Rosalie could launch into planning mode I commandeered the situation and pointed out the stack of gifts sitting on Nessie's bed.

"Why don't you open your presents and then we can go back downstairs for cake."

Nessie's eyes were bright and her cheeks flushed. I had never seen her look so happy. Then suddenly she burst into tears and my smile faltered.

I went to approach her but she held up her palm stopping me before I could reach her. I could feel Edward's presence close behind.

"I'm okay." Nessie wiped her eyes and blushed a deep crimson. "This," she gestured to all the guests and the presents on her bed. "This is the best birthday I've ever had."

She smiled shyly, eyes trained on her feet. Emmett broke the tense silence as he clapped his hands together loudly. "Well, little lady, you ain't seen nothin' yet! You still haven't opened your presents!"

Alice giggled and pulled Nessie down onto the bed behind the pile of gifts. "You have to open mine first. I know it's not much but -"

Nessie elbowed her friend in the arm and interrupted. "I already love it!"

Alice beamed as Nessie set to work. Her gift was a square, semi-flat package, wrapped in old recycled comics from a newspaper. My daughter squealed in excitement and I leaned over to see what Alice had given her. Nessie hugged the new sketch pad close to her chest with one arm and pulled Alice in for a hug with the other.

"Thank you so much, Ali!"

Alice blushed and handed her a smaller, tubular shaped gift wrapped in the same type of newspaper. "This is from Jazz."

Jasper stood to the side away from the group, his arms wrapped around his torso defensively. I had learned from Nessie that Jasper had issues with people, adults and authority figures specifically. His childhood had been riddled with abuse and neglect. As a result, he had become leery of his elders and tended to stay far away, yet for Alice, here he stood in a room full of adults.

"Oh, my gosh! Jasper! Thank you so much! I lost my other one." In her hand was a stack of the vibrant green Sharpies she loved so dearly.

"Alice helped me pick them out. We had to go to several places to find that many."

Nessie smiled tenderly between Jasper and Alice before Rose butted in wanting her turn with her niece. "Ours next!"

Alice gave up her spot on the bed for Rosalie while Emmett shuffled up behind his wife. He placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently to show his support. Rose tentatively handed Nessie a bright yellow envelope.

Nessie smiled appreciatively and ripped open the paper, pulling out a glittery hand-made card. Rose nervously started to ramble. "I'm really into scrapbooking lately and I thought that making you a card would mean more."

Tears welled up in Nessie's eyes as she read what was inside. The card fell from her hands as she launched herself at my sister. Rose startled and almost fell off the bed from the force. Luckily, Emmett was there to brace her for the impact.

A bubble of jealousy griped my heart and the feeling of inadequacy resurfaced. My gift didn't have a heartfelt note on a handmade card. Suddenly I felt very angry at myself for not thinking of something so obvious. I glanced up to see Edward regarding me curiously. Flustered, I looked away and refocused my attention on Nessie.

Paul gave her a Visa gift card which seemed to confused her. "So, it's like a credit card?" She asked.

"Well, not exactly. It has a set amount of money on it and once it's gone that's it." He tried to explain. "It's like cash, but in plastic form."

"Oh!" Her face puckered and she shook her head. "I can't take you're money," she insisted, trying to hand the card back to him.

"It's a gift." Paul answered, refusing to take it back. "I wasn't sure what you would like so I felt that giving you the card would let you choose what you wanted. Plus, it took a hell of a lot of pressure off me," he laughed, trying to play it off as no big deal.

Nessie laughed along with him, thanking him in the process.

Riley stepped forward after and handed her our gift. Nessie anxiously unwrapped the shiny purple wrapping paper. I started to bite my lip, worried about her response. She gasped once she realized what she held in her hands. Nessie studied the box and gingerly tipped it over to open it. A brand new white iPone toppled out and she gasped again, her wide eyes meeting mine.

"I've already programmed in my cell phone number, and Riley's and Edward's as well. We wanted you to be able to contact us if you ever needed too." My thumb flew up to my mouth and I started chewing on my nail nervously.

Nessie set down the phone and slowly approached us. She stopped about a foot away. Her familiar, bright green eyes seemed to pierce my soul, silently asking me a question. I opened my arms understanding her desire to be held and choked back a sob as she carefully rushed forward. I held her close as she ducked her head in the crook of my neck. "Thank you. For today. For this room. For the phone. Just, thank you." She whispered.

Eventually she pulled back and mumbled a quick thanks to Riley. I was disappointed the two had not gotten to know each other better since Nessie had come into our lives. Riley continued to be awkward in her presence and Nessie didn't seem to care one way or the other. Then again, I had to remind myself it had only been a short time and not everyone adjusts at the same pace.

Edward cleared his throat successfully capturing our daughter's attention. He held out a small, rectangular package towards Nessie and smiled thoughtfully as she took it from his grasp. In the box there was a picture frame with a small Polaroid in the center. From my distance I wasn't able to make out the image, or the writing towards the bottom.

Nessie's hand flew up to her mouth in shock. She glanced up at Edward and asked, "Is this really us?"

Edward confirmed and Nessie sighed wistfully. I inched closer to get a better view. The picture showed Edward and I on Esme's couch, our hands intertwined above my very pregnant belly. The image itself was faded and worn but the details were clear. I had been happy that day, completely unaware of how dark my future would become.

For a brief moment I swore I could smell Edward's cologne from that day. My heart tugged at the bittersweet memories.

Riley announced it was time for cake and lead everyone downstairs. I hadn't realized I was holding onto the picture until Nessie tugged it away. Snapping back to reality I helped her organize her gifts and followed her and Alice back down to the living room.

Edward was attempting to engage Jasper in a conversation while Emmett discussed stocks with Riley. Paul was at the door with his coat. He shouted a loud goodbye to the birthday girl claiming he didn't want to be late for his shift at the bar. I went straight to the kitchen where I found Rose with a glass of wine ready in her hand. I took it gratefully and downed the Chardonnay greedily.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rose asked.

"No," I muttered, still unable to process my thoughts.

"What you're feeling," she paused thinking about her words. "You never forget your first love, Bella. No matter how awful you are for each other."

Rosa gazed out of the kitchen window deep in thought. "You're thinking about Royce, aren't you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." She stated simply. "Sometimes I wonder if things would have turned out differently... If I had-"

I abruptly cut her off. "Royce was a lying, cheating bastard who got kicks out of slapping you around, Rose."

She looked back at me and sighed. "I know. I've got Emmett and I wouldn't trade him for the world. It's just, I loved Royce once too and sometimes those feelings become muddled and I can't help but wonder what-if."

"But Emmett's the best thing that ever happened to you."

"And Riley is the best thing that has ever happened to you," she retorted. I blanched at her words unable to completely agree with her.

"I don't know about that, Rosie."

Her eyes narrowed angrily. "See! That's the doubt that _man_ has brought into your life. You have a good thing with Riley. Don't let the what-ifs ruin what you already have."

"You're right," I muttered halfheartedly. I could see her point, but I could also see that what Riley and I had may be nothing but a nice, safe convenience.

Rose realizing that I had nothing more to say tried to change the subject. "I still can't believe you didn't invite mom and dad."

I shrugged. "It's still so new to all of us. I mean, I'll get around to telling them eventually."

Rose choked on her drink. "You still haven't told them about Nessie?"

I busied myself with setting up the table around the birthday cake. "I haven't really spoken to Renee or Charlie in awhile," I admitted to my sister.

"Oh, come on, Bella! You can't stay mad at them forever."

I lashed out in anger, slamming the drawer of utensils closed forcefully. "Rosalie. Stay out of it. I have my reasons for keeping my distance."

She held up both hands in defense. "Alright, calm down. I'll call everyone in for cake."

Rosalie quickly exited the kitchen and I finished prepping the table. Nessie had requested red velvet cupcakes instead of the traditional layer cake. I personally had never liked store bought pastries so I opted to bake my own last night after everyone went to bed. I lit the last candle just as everyone ambled in.

"It smells so good in here," Alice inhaled deeply as she rounded the corner with Jasper and Nessie.

Emmett brought up the rear of the group and immediately started to sing, "Happy Birthday to You," in a loud, overbearing voice. Alice sang along giddily while Jasper mostly mouthed the words. Nessie blushed and brought her hands over her face as she groaned. Edward, Rose, Riley and myself joined in by the second chorus and we finished with a round of applause.

"Make a wish," I said holding up the tray of cupcakes so she could blow out the candles.

The flames made her eyes glisten as she smiled at me happily. With one deep breath she extinguished them all. Alice whooped and threw up a handful of confetti. As everyone made their way to congratulate the birthday girl and grab a cupcake, or two in Emmett's case, I stood back and enjoyed the moment. A strong feeling of pride warmed me from the inside and I could practically feel my heart swell with love for that girl.

"I got you one too," Edward said from beside me.

"What?" I asked confused.

He held out another Polaroid and leaned back against the counter. "Esme had a stash of them. I thought maybe you would like one too."

Tears filled my eyes as I took the photo from him. It had been taken on the same day, only Edward had his head pressed against my belly with his eyes closed in contentment while my fingers lazy played with his messy auburn locks. "Thank you, Edward," I said clutching the picture close to my chest.

"Don't mention it." He smiled warmly at me and glanced back over at Nessie. "Paul is going to visit family next weekend and Eric should be at his girlfriend's house. I was hoping Ness could come stay with me? I wanted to spend some more time with her."

"Oh, I don't know. She's not technically supposed to stay overnight."

"Please." Edward faced me, his eyes pleading. "I swear to you it'll just be me there and you have to know I wouldn't let anything happen to her. Ever."

I sighed, staring into his emerald eyes. A jerking sensation below my naval brought tingles to my fingertips and toes. That's when I realized I still cared for Edward Cullen, way more than I should. I also knew that I would never deny him time with Nessie, not if he truly wanted it.

"Bella? Are you okay," Nessie asked. Our gaze broke and the moment was gone.

"I am. Edward was just telling me about his plans to hang out with you next weekend."

Her mouth dropped and she bounced from foot to foot. "You mean I can stay at your place the whole weekend?" She asked Edward.

He smirked and gave her a curt nod. "Only if you want too."

"Uh, duh!" She exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**...**

Three hours later everyone had gone home and Nessie was sound asleep in her new bedroom upstairs. I had just finished sweeping up the last of the stray confetti when I heard soft music coming from my bedroom. Curiously I approached the room. A soft red glow was flickering through the bottom crack of the doorway.

"Riley," I called out slowly inching open the door. Glancing around I saw the bedroom was empty. The iPod dock had been left on and there was one of my red silk scarves draped over the lamp in the far corner of the room. I rolled my eyes at the overly clichéd setup.

Two arms encircled my waist and pulled me back. The scent of Riley's potent aftershave gave him away. His lips went straight to my neck, nipping at my flesh. I blushed and tried to pull away when his right hand trailed up my stomach and cupped my breast. Again I tried tugging away from his embrace. His grip tightened and his obvious arousal made itself known against my lower back.

"Ri, please." I whispered using my arms to pry his fingers away from my breasts. Riley sighed and reluctantly released me. I stepped away from him made my way to our closet searching for a pair of pajamas.

"Are we not going to talk about this," he asked quietly.

I ignored the stabbing pain of my guilty conscious and shrugged. "You know it's been awkward with Ness in the house." The fact of the matter had little to do with my daughter. Ever since that night with Edward even kissing Riley had felt wrong.

Riley sighed once more and sat down on the bed. "I don't think that Renesmee being in the house is the real issue here."

I gulped audibly and slowly faced him. _Had he found out_?

"We haven't been really intimate with each other in awhile and I feel like it's because maybe we've gotten into a rut of some sort."

I find myself nodding in agreement with his words. It was true. Even before Nessie and Edward we had been drifting apart. We stayed together out of convenience. Sure, we loved each other but it wasn't the same as it used to be. A flicker of panic made my breathe quicken. _Could I do this by myself_?

_Don't be so weak_, I thought to myself. _You are a grown ass woman. Start acting like one_. My back pressed against the wall as I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself.

"You think we should break up?"

"I want to take you out to dinner."

My eyes shot open taking in his equally shocked expression. "You want to take me out to dinner?" I asked, unsure that I had heard him correctly.

His light eyes were now dark and stormy. "I didn't say anything about breaking up." Instead of relief I felt an overwhelming sense of suffocation. "We can work through this, Isabella. I didn't think you would give up so easily," he muttered more to himself.

I pushed myself away from the wall and sat down next to him on the bed. "Riley, I want to be honest with you. I feel like our relationship is more of a convenience than anything."

Riley's head snapped up and I backed away slightly as his eyes flashed in anger. Just as quick as it appeared the anger faded away and he was on his knees in front of me. "Baby, I don't think that at all. We've just lost our way. I have faith in us, don't you?"

My mouth dropped open but I had nothing to say. I wanted desperately to say yes but in the back of my mind I knew I was no longer in love with this man. Keeping him with me for the sake of not being alone was not fair to him or myself. Now that Nessie was involved it only cemented that fact more. A surge of confidence and strength coursed through my veins making me sit up straighter. "Ri, I love you but I'm not in love with you. I think it's best if-"

"No," he cut me off, his head shaking back and forth. "I'm not giving up on us. Just-just, I have this business dinner with Doug next weekend. Go with me? Please? We can talk about this later. You had a busy day, you're not thinking clearly," he insisted.

"Rile-"

He held up his hand and looked at me with desperation in his eyes. "Don't make this decision in one night. You owe me more than that. As long as we've been together, you owe me that. We'll talk later."

I clamped my mouth shut. Of course I owed him much more than even he was aware of so I remained silent watching him as he prepared for bed. The suffocation feeling amplified as I crawled under the covers and Riley draped his arm over my body.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Some of you asked for Nessie's take and I decided to include a certain part of this chapter from her point of view. Don't get used to it. I don't like to switch up POVs in my stories but I thought I would give you guys a little treat since I've been smothered with such wonderful reviews!

P.S. There is some legal mumbo jumbo in this chapter. What I write is fiction. It does not depict the true reality of the legalities of foster care, emancipation, etc. I've done a little research but I've structured this story in a way that may not be factual in real life, but again, that's okay because this is ficiton, FANFICTION to be exact. *winks*

Last but not least, I got this chapter up fairly quickly so be forewarned, there may be errors littered throughout. Who am I kidding? There are errors in all my chapters. I'm only human... A human without a beta! Perhaps I'll start looking for one eventually.

* * *

**Expectations**

"I don't know if I can take much more of this, Ang." I groaned, rejecting yet another call from Riley. "I thought I felt smothered before but damn. This is getting ridiculous."

Angela laughed, tossing me another dress to tag. I had been taking the cowards way out when it came to ending my relationship with Riley. Instead of dealing with him I spent my days at Angela's boutique until I had to pick up Nessie from school.

"I'm going to start paying you for labor if you keep this up," she teased. Her smile fell as she skillfully folded a pair of skinny jeans. "But, you are going to have to talk to him eventually."

"Believe me," I muttered. "I tried several times. It's like he knows what I'm about to say and then he twists my words around to make me feel guilty or, my favorite, he changes the subject and acts like he never heard me say it's over." Rolling my eyes I hung up the newly priced dress and reached for another. "And..." I trailed off biting my lip. "I do feel guilty."

Angela paused and raised her eyebrow at me. "Yeah," she shrugged returning to her folding. "That was a shitty thing for you to do but you and Riley weren't doing so well even before Edward came into the picture."

"It was still wrong, Ang. I feel awful about it. I think that's why I haven't pushed this with him. I feel like it's my punishment and I should have to suffer through it. At least he's happy, right?"

"And what about you, hmm?" Angela questioned. "Yeah, what you did was wrong, but fess up. Tell him what happened and why it happened. If you two were solid then there would have been no reason for you to go running to your baby daddy for some one night stand."

"Angela!" I gasped. "I did not go there for sex. It just happened. We were both drunk and -"

"And his penis just tripped and fell right into your vagina?" She snorted and shook her head. "Honestly, Bella. Grow a pair and just do it already."

"You're right," I agreed. "Like a bandaid, huh?"

My best friend laughed. "Yep, just rip it off."

For the next hour we worked in comfortable silence tagging the new winter clothing line. The only interruptions were from the occasional window shopper. On weekdays Angela's shop was hardly ever busy during the day so she would usually schedule inventory during that time.

Bells jingled from the front signaling that someone had stepped into the boutique. Angela set aside her checklist and jogged to the front desk. Her flirty laughter filtered through to the back room and I snickered. She returned shortly after, her eyes dazed.

"Damn girl. Baby daddy be fine!" She sighed, leaning against the doorframe fanning herself dramatically.

I rolled my eyes at Angela and crossed the room to grab Nessie's suitcase. "Go take a cold shower, Ang," I teased. "I guess I forgot to mention he was coming by to pick up Nessie's bags."

"You think?" She muttered pretending to be irritated. I shoved her shoulder lightly and she smiled. "Drunk my ass," she hissed as I brushed past her.

Edward was standing awkwardly at the front of the store hands in his pockets. He rocked up and down on the balls of his feet. I chuckled as his fingers threaded through his tousled hair as he eyed a bare mannequin wearing only a pair of thongs.

"Those are on sale this week if you're interested in a pair."

He whirled around startled by my voice. "What," he asked glancing back at the mannequin. Realization dawned on his face and he blushed scarlet. "I wasn't- I didn't see." His blush deepened and I couldn't help myself from laughing at his expense.

"Uh huh," I replied wheeling over Nessie's suitcase. Taking pity on him I changed the subject. "She should have everything packed in here. If she forgot something let me know. I can either bring it over or -"

"We'll be fine, Bella." He assured me. "It's just for the weekend."

"And you're sure it's just you two," I asked hesitantly.

Edward's face fell. "I promise, it's just us. The boys are away for the weekend. If they had changed plans I would have let you know."

He leaned in, taking Nessie's suitcase. As he turned away to leave I called out to him. "It's not that I don't trust you..."

Edward gave me a look, cocking his eyebrow up in disbelief. "Okay," I sighed. "Truthfully, I don't trust you. I haven't for a long time."

"I know," he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry about how things turned out between us but I am Nessie's dad and I want to be able to prove to her and you that I can be trustworthy. Just give me this chance alright?"

The sincerity of his words calmed my worries and I found myself nodding. "Okay," I relented. "Have fun. Oh!" I rushed towards him before he reached the door. "Make sure she studies for her math test on Monday. She's been having trouble with Geometry and we both know I barely passed when we were in school. You were always so much better at that subject than I was."

Edward smirked. "You only passed because I let you cheat off my paper."

It was my turn to blush. "Let's not tell Ness that, okay?"

"It'll be our secret," he winked backing out of the door. "I'll drop her off Sunday night."

…

"Tonight is the night you are going to end your unhealthy relationship with Riley," I informed my mirror self. "Now stop stalling and go back to the table."

Riley had spared no expense when it came to dinner. Then again, it was also considered a business party and I was accustomed to how he liked to show off for his company so when we had pulled up at the valet for Canlis it was no surprise to me. We had been to that particular restaurant before and I had not been impressed by the dark, dimly lit dining area, nor the overpriced food that tasted like cardboard. Its only redeeming quality was the floor to ceiling exterior glass walls with a great view of Lake Union.

My hands smoothed the ivory lace down around my hips as I studied my figure in the mirror. I was wearing one of my own dresses, a subtle but sexy design. It wasn't short by any means, nor did it show too much cleavage, yet it was form-fitting and alluring. Just enough to capture attention, which is why this dress was Riley's favorite. I wasn't naïve by any means. I knew I was invited to business dinners as arm candy. My job was to make the client comfortable enough to trust Riley. I didn't like it but I endured it for him. He had always worked hard and his job depended on sales so if I could help him out, I would usually try my best.

However, tonight was different. There were no clients involved, only Riley's boss, who had yet to arrive. Obviously I did not intend to break up with him during dinner, especially not in front of Doug, but I had every intention to do so as soon as we arrived back at the house. I sighed, noting the purple shadows under my eyes. There was nothing I could do about them. Thankfully the awful lighting would hide them. I pushed away from the counter grabbing my clutch and made my way back to the table.

Riley was still alone. He stood as I approached the table and pulled out my chair so I could take a seat. "Thanks," I replied politely.

"My pleasure," he purred tucking my hair behind my ear. He frowned as I pulled away discreetly and cleared his throat. "Doug called. There was an emergency at the office so it will be another twenty minutes. Would you like some wine while we wait?" He asked.

He raised his hand, catching the eye of a waiter before I could answer. "Your best wine, please."

"Certainly, sir," the waiter bowed hurrying off to fulfill his order.

"Ri," I admonished quietly. "You shouldn't waste money on wine here, especially since their _best_ probably costs more than my car payment each month!"

"Don't worry about it," he chuckled. "It's on the bank. Doug's treat."

I sat back against the chair and pursed my lips. "Sooo," he drawled. "Have you thought about dates yet?"

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Dates for what?" I questioned although I was fairly certain what he was referring too.

"Our wedding."

I sighed. "Riley, please. Let's not get into this here."

"Why not?" He asked bitterly. I clamped my mouth shut as the waiter returned, dutifully pouring our wine. As he was leaving Riley asked again with more aggression.

"Because we haven't been good for each other in a long time. We're just getting by. Marriage is not the answer. We'd just end up resenting each other."

Riley huffed and snatched up his wine glass. He gulped down the entire thing, scoffing as he placed the glass back down on the table a bit too harshly. "I do not want to end this relationship, but you! You can't get away fast enough. Looks like we're at an impasse." His eyes flickered up to someone behind me. He leaned forward and smirked, lowering his voice. "I. Will. Not. Give. You. Up. I've put too much time, money and effort into this relationship to let it go that easily. Don't ever forget what I've done for you. You needed help with your mortgage -"

I narrowed my eyes angrily. "I never asked you to do that. I could have handled -"

"I was there for you. A shoulder to cry on if you will," he continued, ignoring my interruption. "I, being the good fiance that I am, allowed you to bring _your_ bastard child into our home and cared for her as if she were my own."

"That's enough," I seethed, angry with his malicious words towards Nessie.

"Is everything okay, here?" A sultry feminine voice asked. I glanced up briefly and had to do a double take of the smartly dressed woman standing by our table. She was tall and statuesque with thick, wavy red hair and bright blue eyes. Her complexion was clear and her features sharp.

Riley's sneer was replaced with a large grin as he stood from the table. "Lover's quarrel," he shrugged as if to say no big deal. "I'm glad you could make it."

He took her hand, guiding her towards the chair next to mine. "Isabella, this is Victoria Doug, my boss." As they both took their seats Riley's gaze held mine, his smile turning smug. Now he was just pissing me off.

"It's certainly great to finally meet you," Victoria gushed. "I've been telling Riley to bring you along to our dinners for months now. I've heard so much about you. It's like I practically know you already!"

I scoffed quietly and reached for my wine glass. "I wish I could say the same, _Victoria_. Up until just now I had pictured you as a middle-aged man."

"Oh," she gasped. Her perfectly plump red lips puckered. "I imagine this was a shock then!" Her hand swatted Riley's chest. "I get all my employees to call me by my last name. I get more respect in the workplace with a masculine title. Don't worry, hon," she leaned in towards me conspiratorially. "Riley has been nothing but a genuine gentleman in my presence."

A thick nauseating scent of perfume wafted over me and I held back a gag. Victoria finally turned to Riley engaging him in conversation about one of their clients. Grateful, I sat back in my chair nursing my glass of wine. I studied Victoria's profile noting that she was indeed a very attractive woman and her personality was extremely flirty. She reached over and patted his hand affectionately and he looked up, our eyes meeting for the briefest second. I should have been furious with her flirtatious behavior but instead I felt nothing, not even a twinge of jealousy.

I jumped as I felt her hand glide up my thigh and pat lightly over my dress. They were looking at me expectantly. "The waiter is waiting to take your order," she said. I shivered as she removed her fingers from my lap. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of my stomach but I shrugged it off thinking it had something to do with my upcoming confrontation with Riley.

"I would like a cheeseburger," I said nonchalantly handing my menu to the waiter.

"A cheeseburger, m-miss?" The waiter looked fearfully back towards the kitchens. Chef's usually didn't take too kindly when you special order something last-minute.

"Bella," Riley scolded.

Victoria laughed. "I like her, Riley."

His eyes darkened when I remained silent and he addressed the young petrified waiter. "She'll have the salad for her first course and the Filet Mignon and..." He gave me a pointed look waiting for me to choose for myself if I wanted.

I sighed. "And the truffle fries, please."

The waiter smiled appreciatively and quickly left the table.

I focused my gaze outside not caring to listen in on their conversation. After awhile I noticed my face felt flushed so I replaced my wine with water. I reprimanded myself. I needed a clear head when I broke it off with Riley tonight.

The waiter returned with my salad. Riley got his usual oyster order, while Victoria had opted for the Hamachi. I felt a kick under the table. Riley was eyeing me, silently telling me to start eating. Reluctantly I reached for my fork and stuffed my mouth with the insanely priced lettuce.

They were discussing figures now, something about a six million dollar account. I tuned them out once more turning my attention to the beautiful moonlit view of the water.

When the main course arrived I was tired of water so I ordered iced tea. The steak was seared perfectly with a light pink center. Victoria helped herself to sampling not only from my plate, but Riley's dish as well.

She moaned and closed her eyes. "Riley that lobster is to die for!"

I may have thrown up a little in my mouth. I paled again as her fingers squeezed my knee. I glanced down and then back to my plate uneasily. Victoria scooted her chair over closer to my own and her palm grazed the naked flesh of my thigh. Her hand inched up slowly as she whispered in my ear. "I really like your dress."

Nervously I caught Riley's eye. He had a peculiar expression on his face that I couldn't read. I pulled away from Victoria's warm breath and slide my chair over slightly. I attempted to smile politely but it came out more as a grimace. "Um, thanks."

Victoria placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands. She chuckled, her eyes sparkling. "Is it one of yours? I've never seen it before."

Noticing my blank stare she explained further. "I guess Riley didn't mention that I'm a huge fan of your work either. I'm probably your biggest admirer. I own just about every black dress you've released at Hidden Secrets!"

"I'm glad you like them."

She was still smiling however her eyes no longer sparkled. There was an edge to her that seemed almost domineering. "You must make me an original to wear for special clientele outings," she cooed dangerously.

I chuckled. "Well, I am kind of busy at the moment."

Her smile faded and she forced a small laugh. "Bella, you and I don't know each other very well so let me let you in on a little secret. When I want something..." she paused for what I assumed to be a dramatic effect. "I get it."

My eyes widened. Riley broke the awkward silence. "Victoria! Stop intimidating my fiance."

Victoria's smile returned and she laughed along with Riley. "I'm sorry, hon," she giggled. "I've always been a tad spoiled. I blame it on my father. That man could never tell me no. I don't mind waiting. I'm sure you'll get to it eventually." Her blue eyes locked with mine and I trembled involuntarily.

The rest of the evening was tense and by the time the check came I was ready to leave. Victoria pouted again when I declined cocktails, insisting that I was too exhausted. The waiter returned with Riley's black bank credit card and a plate of chocolates. Victoria popped one in her mouth and hummed in satisfaction.

Riley watched as her tongue flicked out across her lips. Having had enough I stood from the table, grabbed my clutch and walked towards the entrance. Before I could make it two steps Victoria's nails dug into my skin, pulling me back with force.

Stunned I found my body flush with hers, her arm wound tightly through mine. "You forgot your chocolate," she murmured placing the candy at my lips with her free hand. My mouth dropped open in surprise and she popped it in placing her finger beneath my chin to push it closed. My eyes widened further when she leaned in and placed a swift peck to my lips. I balked, tearing out of her hold.

I stumbled but righted myself and made a mad dash to the exit. I would wait for Riley outside. I pushed through the glass doors before the concierge could open them for me. The chocolate in my mouth was melting leaving a bitter taste on my tongue. Eyeing the shrubbery I not so gracefully spit the offending contents out. The valet attendant watched me warily.

Tonights events swam through my mind as I tried to make sense of them. Some people were flirtatious by nature but Victoria took it to a whole different level. Riley had been abnormally quiet during our interactions and thinking back to his expression I finally figured out what I had been seeing. Desire.

A chill swept down my back and I wrapped my arms defensively around myself. This felt like a setup. I let the anger take over after it dawned on me what Riley may be expecting. That man had another thing coming if he thought for one second I would participate in his twisted fantasy.

…

**Nessie's POV**

"When did you get a car?"

Edward chuckled and opened the door for me. I sat down and placed my bookbag at my feet as he closed the door. Inside it smelled like plastic and new carpet. The driver's side door opened and Edward toppled in. He patted the steering wheel and sighed. "I traded in my bike this morning," he replied in answer to my earlier question.

"You did what?" I yelled. "Why? You loved that bike." It was true.

He smiled warmly at me and reached for my head. I ducked out of the way knowing he intended to ruffle my hair. "I decided it was time to get something more realistic, something more _safe_."

My stomach flopped and my heart beat a little faster than before. "But you really loved that motorcycle."

"Not as much as I love you, Ness," he said seriously.

Happy tears sprung to my eyes. I tried to blink them away but only more came. I lunged over the console and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me back without hesitation and my heart swelled even more.

Ever since I had found my biological parents nothing had gone quite the way I had expected. I set out to be emancipated so I could get away from the crazy foster moms and sleazy foster dads. Kate, my social worker assigned to my case, left me in her office unattended one day and I decided to find out who my real parents were.

I don't know what I was thinking would happen when I found their names but as I read them aloud in Kate's small cubical office and felt nothing. They were just names. Edward Anthony Cullen. Isabella Marie Swan.

There was no phone number or address, no way I could contact them. I sighed placing the file back in its folder and closing the cabinet drawer. I fell back into one of the uncomfortable chairs in Kate's office. She returned shortly, apologizing for being gone so long. I shrugged. I was used to it by then.

Kate cleared her throat and shuffled through her paperwork. Honestly I had no idea how she kept up with all her cases because she had stacks and stacks of papers scattered all over her desk. "I met with your new foster parents today."

"I don't want new foster parents." I grumbled.

"Renesmee, we've discussed this. Foster families are rare to find for kids your age. You're lucky you don't have to go back to the group home." I shuddered at her words. The only reason I had survived the previous group home was because of my best friend, Alice. We had been inseparable since the first day we met.

"I have some cash saved. I want to go out on my own. I'm through with the state. You guys have nothing for me."

Kate sighed. "I don't even want to ask how you came across this money."

"Seriously, Kate. I want out. Alice told me about emancipation. We can get money for school and help with living expenses. We've looked it up."

She pursed her lips, tapping her nails on a stack of papers. "In your case you would need both parents signatures. They have to legally give up their rights before you can file for emancipation."

"I don't understand. Didn't they give up their rights when they gave me up?"

"Yes and no. Your mother filled out the paperwork to put you up for adoption. As far as I know, she never signed over her parental rights and your father, unfortunately, was not in the picture at the time." Kate pushed back her chair and fumbled around in a drawer under her computer. She pulled out a packet of papers and handed them to me. "You'll need both of their signatures on the first form. The other papers you will need to fill out to present at your hearing. I'm not supposed to give you the names of your parents -"

"I already know them," I smirked.

Kate narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously. "I want you to think about this seriously, Renesmee. The foster family I have lined up for you are wonderful people. I'm sure you'll like it there."

I snorted. "Dude, that's what you said about the last seven. I'm done."

"I don't get it." Kate slapped her pen down on her desk. "Either you run away or they bring you back because they can't handle you. You are running out of options and I'm going to speak candidly here," she said. "I don't know that you will be granted emancipation."

"Thank you for the papers, Kate," I said angrily purposely ignoring her _candid_ words.

"Sit down," she ordered pointing her fingers at the chair I had just stood up from. I did as she said rolling my eyes in the process.

"Before you go on a search for your parents I want you to give the Duggans a chance. A week at least," she insisted. I clamped my mouth shut. "I'm serious, Renesmee. One week. Don't forget you still need me to set up your court date.

I groaned and reluctantly agreed. "Whatever."

"Okay. Grab your bags and let's go."

A week stretched out into a month and the Duggans turned out to be as awful as all the other foster parents. They were collectors, meaning they stuffed their home full of kids just to get a more money. There were nine of us ranging from the ages of four to fifteen. I shared a room with four younger girls. Hannah and Kim who were eight and twelve, Hayley who didn't know her age but we suspected her to be around thirteen, and Sarah who would be turning fourteen this year.

The house was old and falling apart. Dirty clothes and dishes littered the floors covering up the stained carpets and peeling tile. The walls were blanketed in grime with scuffs and scratches. There were a few holes in the upstairs bedrooms too. Hannah who had been here the longest said it was from when Mrs. Duggan drank and got mad at Mr. Duggan for being gone all night.

I tried to stay gone as much as possible only returning when I had too. I went to school and Alice and I would hang out with her boyfriend Jasper until late at night. Weekends were the hardest because there was no reason to leave the house, not to mention Mrs. Duggan gave all of us chores to keep her out of her hair on those days. If the chores weren't done we weren't allowed to eat dinner.

I told Alice and Jasper about my biological parents and they both helped me come up with a plan to find them. It was Jasper's idea to look in the phonebook. We found three Edward Cullens however there weren't any Isabella Swans listed. Alice tore the page from the phonebook and we went through each address. We crossed out one immediately simply because he lived in a gated community and he was listed as Edward Cullen Sr.

The second address had been only two blocks from the Duggans. A tall olive-skinned woman answered the door. When we asked to speak to Edward got mad and said to visit the county jail. We didn't scratch him off the list but I was hoping he wasn't the man I was looking for.

Finally, the last address ended up being the location of a bar. The White Lion to be exact. I went by myself because Alice had been absent from school that day and I had no way of getting in touch with Jasper. I rode the bus downtown and walked the rest of the way.

There was one older man sipping coffee towards the front and a guy behind the bar. He was tall and muscular with russet colored skin. I blushed when he looked up and smiled. He was extremely cute. "Can I help you?"

"Is Edward Cullen around?"

He regarded me carefully before answering. "Yeah, he should be down in a minute. Why don't you take a seat. Can I get you anything?"

"Beer?" I tested climbing up on the stool.

"Nice try, kid. How about a pop?"

"Water's fine, thanks." I mumbled in defeat.

The bar was cool and comfortable. I felt relaxed as I took in everything. A door slammed to my right and I nearly fell off my stool. A guy with bonze hair sticking up in every which way joined the other dude behind the bar. He was taller than the first guy and it looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days. He muttered something I couldn't hear and looked over at me.

My breathing stalled as I caught sight of his eyes, or rather, my eyes. In that moment I knew deep in my gut that this was the guy. "Hey," he greeted. I started to sweat profusely. My hands balled into fists. I couldn't say anything and my heart was practically pounding out of my chest.

He glanced back at the other guy behind the bar when I didn't speak. "Paul said you were looking for me?" He asked unsure.

"I-I-I..." His brow furrowed in concern. I took a deep frustrated breath and spit it out. "I'm your daughter."

"Holy shit," Paul gaped back and forth between us in shock.

Edward was still as a statue. He hadn't said a word. In fact, I don't think he was breathing by that point. His eyes moved frantically though. He studied me, up and down. Then he looked around the bar. The good news was he was breathing, bad news, it was like a hyperventilation.

He backed away suddenly, slamming into a tray of glasses. They fell to the floor and shattered into a million pieces. He cackled loudly. "This is a joke right?" He turned to Paul and shoved him. "You had me going for a second, man. She looks a lot like..." He shook his head and looked back at me and then back at Paul when he realized neither one of us were laughing along with him.

He groaned, his hand clamping over his mouth. His eyes flickered back to mine hesitantly. "Who's your mom?"

I pulled out my paperwork and placed them down on the counter as I answered. "Isabella Marie Swan."

"Jesus Christ," he muttered. "Is she okay? Does she know you're here?"

"Dude, you're the first parental unit I've been able to find. I was hoping you could tell me where she is so I can visit her next." When he didn't say anything I continued on with my story about how I'd been in foster care my whole life bouncing between group homes and foster parents. "I don't want anything from you other than a signature. Technically you still have parental rights. I'm trying to get emancipated for the foster care system but to do that I have to have your signature and Isabella's saying that you give up your rights. Do this for me and I'll get out of your hair. I promise."

"I'm sorry," he blew out a deep breath and yanked at his hair. "I'm still stuck on the fact that you're my daughter."

He winced as Paul punched him on the arm. "Keep up, Ed! The foster care system is whack and she wants out. Sign the damn papers."

"What he said," I agreed pushing the form towards him.

Edward pulled the papers over and read over them. I slid a pen over and he took it signing his name at the bottom. He placed the cap back on the pen and handed everything back. "Yeah... Well, ugh, do you need anything else?"

"If you could possibly point me in the right direction to find mommy dearest I would greatly appreciate it."

"Right," he muttered pulling out a cell phone. "Give me a minute."

An hour later I met my mother, Bella for the first time and not long after that I was denied emancipation, just as Kate predicted. Then I found myself living with Bella who now shared custody with Edward. To say things didn't go as I had planned is putting it mildly but I was starting to think that everything happened for the best.

"Put your seatbelt on," Edward chanted pulling me out of my memories.

"Yes, sir," I chuckled doing as he said.

…

"Edward!" I shouted. "I think I left my sketchpad and sharpies at Bella's. Can we please, please, please go by and pick them up?"

Edward groaned. "Come on, Ness. It's late."

"Please," I begged making my eyes water and poking out my bottom lip.

He sighed and grabbed his keys. "Fine, I wanted to drive my new Charger anyhow."

When we pulled into Bella's driveway there was an extra vehicle parked on the street in front of the house. "They must have company," he muttered. "I'll wait for you here."

"Sure," I answered already halfway out of the car. I couldn't believe I had left my sketchpad. I never went anywhere without it. I used the key Bella had made for me to enter the house. I was just going to run upstairs to grab my things and make a quick exit.

The house was eerily quiet and dark. I flipped on the hall light so I wouldn't trip over anything and made a beeline for the stairs. As I passed Bella and Riley's bedroom door I paused. A steady muffled thump caught my attention. I leaned in and gasped when I heard grunting and groaning coming from inside. "Gross!" I whispered to myself trying to get the godawful images of what they could be doing out of my head.

I took the stairs two at a time, anxious to get my things and get out. When I flipped on the light to my attic bedroom I smiled. This was the first bedroom that had ever been mine. It was one of the best gifts I had received on my birthday and it was all thanks to Bella.

A low groan alerted me to the fact that I wasn't alone. I squeaked as my bedspread started to move. Bella's head popped out and I sighed. "You scared me to death!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Ness. What are you doing back so soon?" She reached up to rub her face and flinched. I inched forward to get a closer look. Something wasn't right. The side of her face looked swollen and I could make out a feint outline of a handprint.

"Bella," my voice trembled. "What happened to your face? And why are you up here? Who's downstairs with Riley?"

When she started to cry and I panicked. I flew from the attic and down the stairs, nearly tripping in the process. I ran through the house and out the front door towards Edward's new silver Dodge. I yanked open the door and fell inside, crumbling in on myself.

"Nessie!" Edward was shouting trying to ask me questions.

Through my sobs I tried to tell Edward what happened. "B-Bella's f-face. M-messed up! I h-heard n-noises in the bedr-room..."

Edward pulled me into an embrace, shushing me quietly. "It's alright Nessie. You're okay. I've got you." Once I calmed down enough to catch my breath he let me go. "Stay here. Don't move, alright? I'm going to check on your mom."

* * *

**AN:** Next chapter we backtrack a bit to find out what happened between Riley and Bella. Also, just a reminder, if you're a visual person like me then you like to see pictures from the chapter. I've added a cast photo of Victoria and I've got Bella's dress, Edward's new car and Canlis pics available for your viewing pleasure on FB (_the link is on my profile page_). I've never been to Canlis myself so even though Bella doesn't care for the restaurant it doesn't mean it's not a good place to go.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** And we are back with Bella... My apologies for the wait.

* * *

**Slumber Party  
**

"How could you embarrass me like that?" Riley demanded as soon as he peeled out of the restaurant's valet pick-up.

My head reeled back in shock. "Embarrass you?!" I scoffed. "Victoria practically stuck her tongue down my throat in front of everyone and I embarrassed you?"

Riley pounded his fist down on the steering wheel and cursed. "Dammit, Bella. I swear you are out to sabotage everything I have worked so hard to achieve. What happened to the sweet docile girlfriend you were a few months ago?"

Before I could reply his rant intensified. "I invested too much time and money into this. Hell, I even overlooked the fact that you got knocked up in high school and wanted to bring a teenager into the mix. I was that willing to make this work for my plan and you had to go and screw... no, you had to go and fuck things up royally!"

I was beyond pissed. "Please enlighten me, Riley. What exactly was your plan?" I gripped the edges of the seat as he swerved dangerously around a sharp curb.

"Well that sure as hell doesn't matter anymore!" He yelled, taking another turn too fast. "If it wasn't for that little brat-"

"That's enough," I clenched my teeth, holding on as he swerved again. "Say what you want about me but leave Nessie out of this. I won't say it again."

"Okay, fine." Riley spat. His knuckles turned white as he clenched the steering wheel forcefully. "Let's talk about you. It has been weeks since we have had sex. I'm sick and tired of jacking off in the shower because my prude of a girlfriend has a headache every goddamn day!"

"Is that all you care about?" I huffed irritably.

"Frankly, yes." He growled. "A woman is good for three things; a good fuck, household chores and bearing children. That's it. That is all you need them for."

I gazed at Riley as if I were seeing him for the first time. "I can't believe I've been so stupid," I muttered to myself.

"Don't put this off all on me, sweetheart. I haven't changed at all. You have. I had hopped Victoria could be the key," he exclaimed heatedly.

"The key for what," I laughed disgustedly.

"I assumed you just got bored with the sex. Heaven knows I certainly did. Victoria proposed that a little partnership with the three of us would help things along in that department."

"Excuse me," I blurted out. "You talked to your boss about our sex life?" A garbled laugh bubbled up in my throat. "And you thought I would be okay with that... that arrangement?!"

"It was her idea! _She_ picked up on how sexually frustrated I have been lately, and yes. You should be okay with that arrangement. It's part of your job to make _me_ happy!"

My temper boiled over and I exploded just as we reached the house. "Where do you get these bullshit ideas from?" In that moment I realized how disturbing Riley's views were. How had I not seen this side of him before? I yanked open the car door and stepped out and he immediately followed.

"Don't walk away from me!" He shouted, slamming his door angrily. I stomped up to the front door and jabbed the key into the lock practically kicking it open. Riley was hot on my heels. I went straight to our bedroom and to his dresser, yanking the top drawer open.

"Get your shit," I stated icily. "I'm done tip-toeing around this. We are done. I just want you to leave." Riley crossed his arms defiantly and glared. When he made no move to pack his stuff I grabbed a handful of his clothes and tossed them at the bed. "I'm not kidding, Riley. It's over."

Making my way towards the closet, I grabbed his suitcases and lugged them over to the bed and started throwing the rest of his clothes inside.

"I'm not letting you go," he stated calmly.

I retaliated and said the only thing I thought would make him. "I slept with Edward."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me. Your daughter does that well enough."

I paused and glared up at him. "I slept with Edward recently, as in that night you walked out on me, the night you had proposed."

Riley's eyes flashed in anger and before I registered what was happening his hand had whipped back and smacked me across the face. My body stumbled backwards from the force and I gasped at the searing pain. I brought my hand up to cup my cheek and moved my jaw around carefully making sure everything was in its place. A flash of regret registered in Riley's eyes, but just as quickly as it appeared it dimmed, replaced by a stony glare. He stood eerily still in the middle of the room, breathing heavily. I decided to make a beeline for the hall, avoiding him at all costs. As I got to the door I paused. "I'm going upstairs. When I come back down I expect you to be gone or I'm calling the police."

My tears flowed as I ran up the stairs to Nessie's room more from the residual anger than the stinging pain of my cheek. I paced the floor for a few minutes, not really sure what to do with myself until I just gave up and jumped in her bed, diving under the covers. I laid there for awhile thinking about all the time I wasted on Riley. Then my thoughts turned to my daughter and relief flooded my system. I was happy she wasn't there to witness the fallout.

The next thing I know the lights switched on and I hear footsteps near the door. I groaned, thinking it was Riley coming to bitch at me some more. Instead I was horrified to see that it was in fact Nessie standing there.

"You scared me to death!" She exclaimed, her hand clutching at her heart.

I sat up and apologized and tried to remain calm as I asked her what she was doing back so soon. As far as I knew she was supposed to be with Edward until Sunday. I reached up to rub my eyes and winced as my hand came in contact with my cheek.

Nessie's eyes widened in fear and she started to back away. "Bella," her voice trembled. "What happened to your face?" As I saw the fear in her eyes I lost my composure. Before I could stop myself I let out a choked sob.

She turned and ran down the stairs and I chased after her because if Riley was still down there I didn't want him anywhere near her. As I got downstairs I saw that the front door was wide open. I ran to see if I could catch Nessie but as soon as I stepped over the threshold I ran smack into Edward.

"Bella," he exclaimed. "What's going on?" His eyes studied the surroundings, carefully assessing the situation. Not seeing anything suspicious he looked down at me and frowned. His eyes hardened as they flickered over my face.

"Is Nessie okay," I asked as I tried to shrug out of his hold. I wanted to see her.

"She'll be okay," he offered. "Now tell me what's going on." His hand reached up to cup my cheek and I pulled away so he wouldn't touch it. I tried again to pull out of his grasp and get around him. "Hey," he insisted making eye contact, pulling my chin up towards his face. "Did he do this to you?"

His eyes held my gaze and I found that I could do nothing to hold back my tears. His face became murderous. He stepped the rest of the way into the house and I watched as he made his way to the bedroom. I was torn on whether or not I should go to Nessie or make sure her father didn't do anything to get himself arrested. I chose the latter as screams erupted from down the hall.

Victoria rushed around the corner nearly knocking me over in a state of undress. She bent to pick up a shoe she dropped muttering about men in relationships, not even giving me a second glance. I rounded the corner quickly in time to see that Edward and Riley where in some kind of stand off. Neither one said anything but their looks alone spoke louder than words.

Riley's luggage had been tossed on the floor along with all the clothes I had thrown out before going upstairs. The bed was rumpled and the sheets tangled around the comforter that had been discarded on the floor hap-hazardously. I spotted a small square scrap of foil next to the bedside table and my rage bubbled over. "You had sex with her in my bed while my daughter was here?" I screeched. "She could have walked in here and seen..."

I bent over, grasping at my knees as I attempted to control my breathing and my temper. From my peripheral vision I saw Edward head towards me, his arms outstretched. "Don't. Just..." I trailed off as he held up his hands in surrender and turned my steely gaze back to a very smug Riley.

"Now you know how it feels to be fucked over," he gloated.

My mouth popped open and a disturbingly dark chuckle emerged. "You think I'm mad because you slept with Victoria?" I asked incredulously. "You can have her! Just not in my house in front of my teenage daughter you sick bastard. Now get out!" I picked up a wad of his clothing and flung it at him.

Riley's smug smile had faltered as he came to terms with the fact that I could care less and with Edward backing me up he realized that he couldn't win this fight. His shoulders hung in defeat as he bent over to gather the rest of his clothes and stuff them in the abandoned suitcase on the floor. "The money I invested in this house and your business, I want it back. With interest," he tacked on spitefully.

"How much does she owe you?" Edward asked tersely. "I will pay you right now so you don't have to bother Bella anymore."

Before I could tell Edward to mind his own business Riley scoffed and stood up to his full form, hovering over me. "So, I see you have him paying for your shit now? You really are a whore."

I blinked, there was a loud crack, and Riley was on the floor at my feet holding his bloodied nose. Edward stood beside me breathing erratically, his fists balled down by his sides. His eyes were wild with abandon and I had to step in front of him to keep him from going after Riley once more.

"Son of a bitch," Riley sputtered from the ground, the words muffled by his hands. As he cursed me and everything else that came to mind I turned my attention to Edward.

"Please go check on Ness," I requested worried that he would get into trouble if he did any more damage to Riley's body. "I've got it from here." I watched the storm in his eyes as he weighed the options. They finally connected with mine and I pushed him back. "Go. Nessie needs you."

His eyes finally softened and he backed out of the room slowly without my help. He watched Riley the whole time. "I'm coming back in five minutes," he threatened the rolling heap. "If you're still in this house I'm going after more than just your goddamn nose."

"Fuck!" Riley roared as soon as Edward was gone. He stood on shaky legs and started collecting his things with one hand, the other was clasped tightly to his nose. He refused to look at me which to be honest, I was completely fine with. The contempt I held for that man was exponential at this point and I could barely stomach being in the same room.

Riley wheeled his suitcase to the door and I circled around in a large arc to stay out of his way. He paused, fixing me with an angry glare. "Do whatever you want with the rest. I don't give a shit anymore."

After I heard the door slam and his truck drive away I wouldn't allow myself to wallow in self pity so I started to strip the bed and discard everything that reminded me of Riley. I just threw it all in a pile in the middle of the room ready to chunk everything in the nearest dumpster.

I was attempting to shove the whole mattress off the wooden slats when Edward spoke. "Would you like some help?" His voice was so low my ears barely registered his question.

The mattress flopped back in place as soon as I let go and I let out a frustrated breath. "You're still here?" I asked surprised he hadn't taken our daughter far away from this mess. "Where's Nessie?"

"She went upstairs. She wants to stay here."

Hearing that Nessie wanted to stay after all that had transpired threw me for a loop. "Seriously? I didn't totally screw things up?" My eyes watered as my fear overwhelmed me. After everything that happened my biggest worry was Nessie realizing that I was a horrible excuse for a mother. In the back of my mind I had fully expected her to call Kate and demand to be taken away. I bit my lip and studied Edward tearfully.

"Hey," he muttered softly walking over to me. "She was upset because she was worried about you. She saw your face..." Edward's fingers came up to caress my cheek but at the last minute he dropped his hand and looked away. "She wanted to see you but I asked her to let me talk to you first. I wanted to make sure you were really okay before I let her see you."

I nodded in agreement. "Thanks," I whispered.

He smirked and motioned to the heavy mattress. "How about we go talk to her and then I'll help you with all this later?"

"Okay," I responded willing to walk away.

Edward stopped at the stairs and gestured for me to go up. "You're not coming?"

He sighed. "I want to give you two a moment. If you need me I'll be right here."

"Are you sure," I probed.

"Go, Bella. I'm sure. She needs to be reassured that you are okay and that you're both safe. I think it would be best for you to do it alone. Besides, you don't need me." He smiled encouragingly, gently pushing me up the stairs. "You've got this."

Not entirely as confident as Edward, I took each step at a slow pace until I reached her door. I knocked lightly and opened after hearing her say come in. She sat on the bed, her knees pulled up under her chin as she chewed on her nails nervously. She shot up as soon as her eyes flickered up to mine. Tears immediately formed in her eyes but I gave her props when she held them at bay.

"I'm so sorry, Nessie." I blurted out an apology. "I feel like I'm only messing up with you. I swear, I never meant for you to see any of this and -" My words were cut off and the wind was knocked out of me. Nessie had thrown herself into my arms and started to tremble so I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close.

Neither one of said anything for a long time. Eventually, Nessie pulled away. She looked at me through red, puffy eyes and sighed as she glanced at the bruise on my cheek. Her fingers grazed the spot tenderly. "He hit you." She stated sadly.

I hesitated, unsure whether I should tell her the truth but then I remember she was my daughter and if our situations were reversed I would want honesty. "Yes."

"I should have ended the relationship long ago," I admitted. "It was unhealthy for everyone and the last thing I wanted was for you to be witness to the whole sordid affair. I should have done so many things differently." I was speaking out loud and rambling, hoping that I was making sense. "If I hadn't egged him on it might of just blown over and -"

"Don't do that." Nessie shouted, startling me out of my thoughts. "Don't you dare make excuses for him! He should have never laid his hands on you like that."

"You're right, Ness." I pulled her down to sit on her bed and pulled my knees up, wrapping my arms around my legs. She mirrored my position, watching me expectantly. "He should have never hit me. I should have never allowed you to be exposed to that kind of environment."

Nessie sighed. "It's okay, Bella."

I tilted my head, confused. "What's okay?"

"I know that you're not perfect. You don't have to be perfect." She wiped excess tears from her eyes with the back of her sleeves and looked up at me. "I just want you to be my mom, and you are still gonna be. Right?"

"Oh, baby. Of course I am!" I pulled her into my embrace and held her tight. "I'm never letting you go." Her body shook from her silent sobs and I felt the hot, salty tears soak through my clothes.

"I was just so scared when I saw..." She sniffled, calming down again. "I've seen... And then when he left..." Nessie shuddered lost in memories of her past. I clung to her trying to reiterate the fact that I was not going anywhere. "He's gone?" She asked. "For good?"

"Yes," I swore adamantly. I was never letting that man back in our lives.

…

I was in the middle of telling Nessie a story about what an awful cook Rosalie was and how she used to try and make me eat cakes from her Easy Bake Oven when Nessie's door was thrown open by a frantic looking Alice. "Ness," she called, her eyes full with worry. "I got here as soon as I could!"

Nessie looked up sheepishly at me. "I sort of used my phone to call Jasper earlier. I needed her," she whispered. I glanced back at Alice who looked ready to fight if I refused. I just smiled, endeared by her fiercely protective nature towards my daughter.

Squeezing Nessie's hand in assurance I got up to leave the girls. "Misses S," Alice called blushing slightly. "I brought Jasper. Well, he sort of brought me and it's late and -"

"I assume that you're staying the night?" Her eyes widened hopefully. That answered my question. "He can sleep on the couch."

The girls were speaking in hushed whispers as I closed the attic door and made my way downstairs. I found Jasper already in the living room watching television with Edward. "It's late," I muttered warily, thoroughly exhausted. "We should all get some sleep."

"I'll uh, go round up Alice," Jasper offered.

"She's going to stay upstairs with Nessie. I told her you can sleep on the couch."

Jasper's head swiveled around, his expression shocked. "You don't have to... No, I'll go. I'll come back for her in the morning."

I was already shaking my head, pulling out extra linens from the hall closet. "Stop. It's late and you shouldn't be on the roads at this time of night. Please, just stay." I amended hoping he wouldn't refuse. I not only wanted to him to stay for the girls but for me as well. The thought of a full house helped calm my nerves.

"Edward," I called noticing how he was inching towards the door. "You too. It's late. Please, stay."

He hesitated and shoved his fingers through his auburn hair. "It's full here. I'll come back in the morning and help you move stuff, alright?"

I frowned and remembered my room. "Come with me," I ordered getting an idea. I spun around knowing that he followed because I didn't hear the front door open. I ignored everything that was on the floor in the bedroom and opened the closet doors pointing up at the shelving above my clothes where extra blankets and pillows were stored. "Let's bring all of this into the living room." I suggested. "Nessie's going to get her slumber party."

"Bella, I don't know if this -"

I cut him off before he could say anything else. "Please," I sighed, hanging my head. "I don't want her to remember this night like it is. I don't want to remember this night like it is."

He cursed as soon as my tears made an encore appearance and reached up for the covers. "If we're doing this, it has to be done the correct way," he insisted.

"What do you mean?" I asked grabbing a few pillows and following him to the living room.

"We're gonna build a massive fort. Carlisle and I would do this all the time when we were kids," he exclaimed tossing the blankets on the recliner. Jasper watched Edward curiously and got up to take the pillows when he saw that my hands were full.

Edward clapped Jasper on the shoulder and asked him to help move some of the furniture around. "Bella, do you have any heavy duty fishing wire?"

"In the garage. I'll go get it." Jasper rose to help Edward as I ran to grab some wire from outside. I found some in an old tackle box that most likely belonged to my father, Charlie, back in the day. A familiar pang of longing made it's presence known but I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. I would think about the issue of my parents later.

I tossed the large spool at Edward and he caught it gracefully, immediately tying the end around the top of the entertainment center. The living room was now void of furniture, with the exception of the large couch that had been pushed back against the furthest wall. The floor had been littered with piles of sheets, comforters, sleeping bags and pillows. I watched as Edward instructed Jasper how to tie a specific knot in the wire so it wouldn't slip during the night.

They started to drape the light weight sheets in layers and the empty living area magically transformed into this comforting blanket fortress. I may have squealed at the sight. Edward chuckled at my reaction and Jasper beamed as I happily tossed the pillows into the opening. They had completely blocked off the room and covered the entertainment center so that the television was still visible from inside.

Quickly, I practically skipped to the kitchen, threw a bag of popcorn into the microwave and raced upstairs to get Nessie and Alice. I knocked twice, bursting through the door unable to contain my excitement hopeful that Ness would want to experience this with me as much as I wanted to experience it with her. Their eyes widened at the intrusion but I simply smiled and started pulling her duvet off the bed. "Grab the sheets and pillows and follow me downstairs."

Their eyes showed their confusion and a bit of worry. I just huffed a little with impatience. "We're having a slumber party! Come on!"

…

"This has got to be the lamest movie I have ever -"

"You shut your mouth, Jasper Whitlock!" Alice exclaimed tossing her pillow at his head. Her eyes never waivered from the screen.

"Nobody puts Baby in the corner," I recited in tune with Patrick Swazye's character.

"I knew he'd come back for her," Nessie sighed totally engrossed in the film.

"Seriously? How much longer can this last?" Jasper grumbled with an exaggerated yawn.

Edward snorted as Alice, Nessie and I shushed him. As soon as I heard that the girls had never seen Dirty Dancing there was no question as to what we would be watching. It had not gone over so well with Edward or Jasper but they were easily out voted, three-to-two.

"Oh my God," Alice squealed. "She's going to do the lift!"

The movie had been a hit. As the credits rolled Alice glanced over at Jasper mischievously. "We should definitely take some dancing lessons. Don't you think, Jazzy?" She fluttered her eyelashes up at him and poked her lip out.

"Jesus," he groaned. "I don't dance, Ali." Jasper rolled over and covered his head with a pillow. "This is why I don't watch chick flicks," he muttered. "I'm going to sleep."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You're such a jerk! Maybe I should find a boyfriend who wants to go out and dance with me."

"You do that," he mumbled already half asleep.

"Ugh!" She turned away with her back to him and fell into her pillow.

Nessie giggled. "You know he'd do it if you really wanted him too."

Alice smiled. "I know."


End file.
